


The Porter and The Doctor: A continuation

by Jessymessy101



Series: Hospital Drama [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Hannibal Loves Will, Holidays, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Domestic Violence, Romance, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: A continuation of the story 'The Porter and The Doctor', Will and Hannibal are finding their feet in their new relationship but as with any new romance, there will be a few teething problems.Follow the pair as they live through the first year of their lives together.





	1. Back to work

Will clicked the next page of the Internet search browser scrolling through the never-ending list of ideas. "This is getting ridiculous" Will muttered under his breath as he clicked another link taking him to yet another shopping website, scrolling through the new page he hummed his disapproval at almost everything he came across. Some of the items he scrolled past got a slight head tilt of approval but it wasn't enough to click the check out button.

"Hey Will!" Beverly snuck up behind him slamming her hands on his shoulders making him jump.

"Beverly! You aren't funny you know!" Will complained shrugging her hands off his shoulders.

"I'm hilarious...now come on spill what are you searching for?" she was now peering over his shoulder looking at the screen, Will quickly tapped away from the page he was on back to the hospital's logo screen. "Oh, like that is it? come on William show me!" Beverly wrestled with Will for a moment to gain access to the mouse. Relenting and not really wanting to get into a full-on wrestling match with the surprisingly strong woman, Will huffed and let her click the page he'd just minimized.

The page popped up revealing a long list of rather nice looking watches, Will hung his head in frustration as Beverly scrolled through them all.

"You were trying to hide this? Why?" She looked over at Will who was still hiding behind his hand.

"I didn't want Hannibal to see...it's sort of a present...for Christmas"

"A watch? You've only been dating a month maybe start a little smaller" Beverly was right and this is why Will had been struggling for the past hour.

"I know! This is my problem, I'm not good at this whole dating thing" Will sighed again throwing his head into his hand.

"Why don't you just get him a new tie and be done with it"

"I can't just get him a tie...besides he's got hundreds and I want it to be special" Beverly had taken a seat next to Will now and was invested in helping her friend find the perfect gift.

"I'm sure he will love whatever you get him and you don't need something that'll cost you a months wages for it to be special" Beverly looked over at the watches that sat mocking Will on the screen.

"I know, I'm probably over-reacting" Beverly raised a single eyebrow at Will "Shut up!" Will shoved her playfully at the look.

"Don't worry about it, aunty Bev will save the day...let me have a look" Beverly took control of the mouse and began closing all the open windows, Will leaned forward over her shoulder and watched what she was doing.

"Right, that's clear, now what does he like?" Beverly looked over her shoulder towards Will expectantly.

"Um...he likes to cook?" Will wasn't even sure, he had known Hannibal less than two months and only been officially dating for one of those months, all he really knew about the man was that he was well dressed and loved to cook.

"Is that it? You guys need to talk more" Beverly smirked at Will as she began typing something into the search bar.

"We talk! We are just starting to get to know each other that's all" Will was defensive, he wasn't about to justify his relationship to Beverly it was none of her business anyway.

"Alright how about a nice set of knives, they keep to a budget at its something he can use" Beverly clicked on a picture of a set of carving knives they looked very professional to be fair to her and he could see Hannibal approving of them.

"He is very particular about his knives" Will strained his eyes to read the fine print on the screen.

"Well, its perfect then...problem solved?" Beverly hovered the mouse over the check out button waiting for approval.

"Yeah, I like them...I think he will appreciate that" Will clicked the button for her smiling brightly over at her, he was starting to feel a bit better about this whole Christmas issue.

..............................

Will had spent the rest of the afternoon transporting some kids down to various different departments and had even spent an hour sitting with an eight-year-old little girl who was in for minor surgery to remove a few teeth but she was feeling nervous.

"You know you're lucky" Will sat down in the chair next to the girl's bed.

"Why am I lucky?" She asked him, her full attention on him.

"Well because, when Doctor Lecter removes all those teeth...you'll have loads to put under your pillow for the tooth fairy!" Will laughed and felt a warmth run through him when the girl giggled with glee at the idea.

"But Doctor Lecter said I don't get to keep the teeth" She suddenly looked disappointed.

"Well, I happen to be good friends with Doctor Lecter...I can put in a good word" Will had leaned forward and was whispering the last part to keep up the pretense that it was a secret deal between them.

Later that evening after her operation was over and she was recovering, Will had slipped into the ward and placed a $5 note under her pillow. It was dark in the ward apart from the night-lights that ran across the floor so no one slipped in the night. Will had managed to get back down the corridor without being detected.

"You creeping around now Will?" Hannibal appeared from the shadows nearly knocking Will off his feet with fright.

"Hannibal! I thought you'd left already?" Will grabbed his chest to emphasise the fear.

"I am in charge of doing rounds tonight...what were you doing?" Hannibal approached Will in the darkened corridor, the lights from the floor illuminating Hannibal's features in an intimidating fashion.

"I was...um....the little girl in bed 8..."

"Tooth extraction, what about her?" Hannibal had a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

"Well...I may have told her that the tooth fairy will leave her something extra for having so many teeth out" Will looked embarrassed and it showed in the red blush creeping across his face.

"Are you her tooth fairy, Will?" Hannibal placed his hand over Will's arm to steady his nerves.

"Yes..." Will looked down at his feet. "I know it's probably against policy or whatever but she's a little girl...and she was scared I just wanted to cheer her up" Will was rambling he knew that but he didn't care.

"I think it's very sweet of you, it shows just how much you care about your job" Hannibal's hand crept up across Will's shoulder and up his neck pulling him closer.

"I do care..." Will was cut off when Hannibal's lips met his in a soft affectionate kiss.

"You're a beautiful soul Will Graham" Hannibal smiled brightly at the younger man.

"And I look good in a tutu" Will commented essentially breaking the tender moment between them. Hannibal eyed him curiously, with English not being his first language he sometimes struggled to understand what he meant. "You know cause I'm the tooth fairy...tutu" Will mimed a skirt with his hands and realisation flooded over Hannibal who broke out into a low chuckle so as not to wake up the children, Will burst out laughing grabbing hold of Hannibal's waistcoat in a playful and intimate gesture.

...................................

A week later, Will had arrived a few minutes before Hannibal and met him at the elevators, a common occurrence for the pair that usually ended with a short make-out session on the ride up to work, if they were lucky enough to catch it alone. They weren't so lucky today as Beverly climbed in beside them and stood between the pair. No one said a word as the numbers on the screen climbed up. Will took a chance glance over at Hannibal who was giving him a sideways glance as well and the two men shared a secret smile. The doors opened and Beverly left first leading the way for the two men. As they entered the ward Hannibal and Will were about to part ways to go to their respective jobs when Hazel called them both over.

"Will, Doctor Lecter, there's someone here to see you I let them wait in your office" She smiled her usual peppy smile, she seemed ever more chipper than usual today almost giddy about the prospect of this mysterious person.

Hannibal took the lead, as it was his office, he opened the door and was almost immediately hit full force as Toby slammed into him in a crushing hug.

"Doctor Lecter!" Hannibal awkwardly patted the boys back as he was significantly too short for him to properly hug back. "Mr. Will!" Toby squealed once more as he spotted Will in the corridor behind Hannibal.

"Hey, Toby!" Will was genuinely pleased to see the young boy, as it had been a few weeks now since they last saw him and his recovery seemed to be going well.

"It would appear your energy has not been affected" Hannibal commented and he gently pulled away from Toby allowing him to crush Will instead. Hannibal made his way further into the office and was greeted with the unexpected sight of an unknown man, roughly the same height as Hannibal with a shaved head that was beginning to show signs of blonde hair growing back. The man was smartly dressed in a button-down navy blue shirt and faded jeans. The look on Hannibal's face must have been one of confusion when the man stuck his hand out as a greeting.

"Doctor Lecter I presume, I'm Toby's dad, Paul Hughes it's a real pleasure to meet you sir" The man, Mr. Hughes, was well spoken and had impeccable manners Hannibal thought.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hughes" Hannibal took his hand not wanting to seem rude.

"Please call me Paul" Smiling in response Hannibal let go and turned back to see Will and Toby finally entering the room. "You must be Mr. Graham, Toby has told me all about you...both" Paul stuck his hand out to Will who took it gratefully.

"It's nice to meet you finally" Will understood the situation surrounding the young family, it was nice that Toby had his dad with him he had talked to Toby quite a bit about missing his dad.

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Hannibal was smiling brightly with his hand over Toby's shoulder stood next to him.

"Well, Toby insisted we come in and say hi, he also wanted to bring you something" Paul nodded at his son who suddenly became very shy hiding behind Hannibal who had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Go on Toby it's okay" Paul assured as he grabbed the bag that had previously gone unnoticed by both men.

"It's a mix between a thank you gift and a Christmas present for you both" Paul handed the bag to Will as he was closest and didn't currently have a cowering child using him as a shield.

"Thank you, Toby, that's really thoughtful" Will crept down onto his knees in front of Toby "You want to help me open it?" Will was hoping to get him to come out of his shell a little bit. Toby nodded quietly and began helping Will open the bag and pull out the messily wrapped gifts, two to be precise.

"They are both for you and Doctor Lecter" Toby smiled his confidence beginning to build back up. Will opened the first present with Hannibal watching closely, the first gift was a beautiful wooden photo frame with carved antler decorations on the rim. The photo inside showed Will, Hannibal and Toby standing in the reception of Lilypad ward under the sign displaying the name above their heads.

"Toby, this is really sweet" Will was trying hard not to cry as he felt the sting of the tears.

"Allow me" Hannibal held out his hand to take the photo to have a proper look at the gift, upon seeing the image he squeezed Toby's shoulder with affection.

"Open the second one!" Toby laughed.

Will did as he was told and pulled the wrapping off with a bit more urgency this time, the paper revealed a DVD Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang Will couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought behind the gift. It was such a heartfelt moment the day Hannibal had sung Hushabye mountain to Toby to get him to fall asleep and it was a memory that Will held close to his heart.

Holding the DVD up to Hannibal he eyed it with a small smile, clearly, he was remembering the cherished moment too.

"Thank you, Toby, these are wonderful" Hannibal smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair playfully.

"I didn't understand the DVD but Toby insisted, said it was important" Paul piped up, he had remained quiet allowing Toby his moment with the two men.

"Hannibal is fond of a certain song from this film, it's a personal favourite of his" Will stood up now standing close to Hannibal's side.

"Well, we won't keep you I'm sure you're both very busy men" Paul moved towards Toby, taking his hand he lead the boy towards the door.

"It was lovely to see you again Toby, and a pleasure to meet you too Paul," Hannibal said, he was holding the DVD close to him now.

"Oh and before I forget, Alana has been organising a little fundraiser for the ward she'll have all the details but it'll be after Christmas...Will you both come?" Paul paused at the door.

"We will be there...we wouldn't miss it" Will commented as Toby waved goodbye and Paul mouthed a thank you as he left the office.

Will took a second to look over Hannibal's features and noted the slight gleam in his eyes, he was clearly touched by the gesture of the gift as well and was holding back the tears. Will gently rubbed his hand over Hannibal's arm in a comforting manner, Hannibal shot his eyes to Will and smiled brightly letting the first tear fall down his cheek.

"Makes it worth doing?" Will asked, Hannibal simply nodded his reply before looking back at the door where Toby had been.

"Come on let's get back to work" Will rubbed his hand up Hannibal's arm once more before heading to the door as well leaving Hannibal alone with the gifts.


	2. Unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never been massively comfortable writing smut so this is as close to smut as I'm going to get I'm afraid haha....hope it's enjoyable anyway and I've done it justice.

Will closed the door to his locker and flung his bag over his back, it was the end of another long shift and all he wanted was to go home see his dogs and get some sleep. As he made his way through the ward and into reception he spotted Hannibal locking his office door and walking towards him.

"Hey, you finished as well?" Will smiled, the butterflies in his stomach never failed to appear whenever he saw Hannibal, he thought this must be a good sign considering they were dating.

"I was just heading out...I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner again tonight?" Hannibal walked by Will's side as they made their way out of the ward.

"Yeah that'll be nice, I'll have to run home first and sort the dogs but I'll come by later" Will pressed the button for the elevator.

"Maybe you could bring some extra items with you tonight?" it was a question within a question that suddenly made Will's body tense. "Of course that's only if you wish to" Hannibal quickly added noticing the sudden change in Will's body language.

"No! I mean yes, I would like to" Will's anxiety was getting the better of him.

"Great!" Hannibal looked genuinely excited at the idea as the elevator arrived. "Oh I forgot my car keys, I will see you later?" Hannibal asked as Will nodded and watched the man disappear back into the ward.

Stepping into the night air Will took a moment to let out the breath he'd been holding, this was a big step it was something he'd definitely thought about happening between Hannibal and him but he was also nervous...very nervous.

....................................

Dogs fed and walked Will drove into the city the night was in full swing now as he passed nightclubs and bars that were beginning to open their doors for the night, the large crowds of well-dressed people all heading for a night out. Will took in the beauty of the city as it flashed past the windows, he could see the appeal to living in the city but he was a country boy through and through always had been. It would take a significant force to pull him to city life.

Will pulled into the small driveway at Hannibal's home, shutting off the engine to his truck he glanced over at the small bag he'd packed carefully as soon as he had arrived home. The contents of the bag were ordinary in nature but he couldn't help but feel the weight of what it meant for Hannibal and him. This was a big step in their relationship and he'd wanted this for a while but he was still nervous, he wanted this to be right.

There was no point sitting in the car all night he had to go in eventually, he grabbed all his confidence and got out the truck using what little momentum he had left to knock on the front door. It was quickly opened to reveal a casually dressed Hannibal wearing a maroon sweater that emphasised his usually hidden muscular frame, he also had on a pair of grey coloured slacks, he looked handsome.

"Will, come on in" it wasn't as if Will hadn't been here enough times now to warrant just walking in but he hated to be rude and they hadn't quite reached that point in their relationship yet. "Dinner will be ready shortly, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please" Will wanted to settle his nerves and alcohol was his best bet right now. Will followed Hannibal into the kitchen awkwardly clutching the bag by his side.

"I see you have packed an overnight bag" Hannibal began to pour the wine not making eye contact with Will.

"You asked me to"

"That I did" Hannibal smiled sympathetically at Will clearly he could sense the other man's nerves and was trying to calm him. Hannibal walked over to Will with a glass of wine and handed it to him.

"You know Will we don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with" Hannibal's voice was low and Will could almost hear the disappointment in it.

"Thank you" Will didn't know what he was thanking him for, the wine or the suggestion.

Their night continued they slipped into a comfortable conversation about this and that, mostly work and the upcoming fundraiser that Alana was organising. Hannibal finished making dinner whilst Will sat on the edge of the kitchen counter drinking wine and listening to Hannibal's stories about his time in Italy, he really was beautiful when he spoke about his passions.

"Dinner is served, come with me" Hannibal had put all the food into individual plastic boxes which Will hadn't even noticed him doing until he saw him pack it all into a bag, grab the wine and head out the door. Will followed curious as to what was going on, usually, they ate at the dinner table yet they walked right past the dining room, past the living room down a short corridor into what appeared to be a second foyer. Hannibal walked out the large patio doors, Will hesitated unsure what was going on.

"Hannibal? Where are we going?" Will paused in the doorway and looked out onto the large patio that he had never actually been out onto before. Hannibal never answered his question just carried on walking, Will ran to catch up as they made their way down an overgrown path to the back of the large garden, they seemed to walk for a while before the path opened up into an almost secret part of the garden with a white wooden gazebo covered in twinkling white lights that weaved up the support beams to the top. On the deck of the gazebo was a picnic blanket set up with candles and a champagne bucket.

"Hannibal!" Will was speechless it was beautiful.

"I wanted this to be special" Hannibal smiled holding out his hand from his slightly higher position on the gazebo, Will took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up by Hannibal.

"This is incredible...no one has ever done anything like this for me before" Will ran his hand over the fairy lights letting the light shine through his fingers.

"You're worth it William" Hannibal placed the bag on the blanket and moved to stand behind Will, his hands slowly winding up Will's back coming to rest on his shoulders. Will breathed in deep at the touch and allowed Hannibal to kiss his neck by moving his head to the side.

"You're beautiful," Hannibal whispered into his neck the warm breath sending shivers through Will.

"We should eat the food before it goes cold" Will's staggered breathing becoming noticeable when he spoke.

"It can wait" Hannibal ran his lips down his neck pausing to place a kiss on Will's shoulder.

"Won't it be too cold out here?" Will knew where this was heading.

"Come with me" Hannibal took Will's hand and pulled him along, they stepped off the back of the gazebo where Will now spotted a small summer house with similar lights across the wall on the inside as the gazebo had. Hannibal led him inside shutting the door separating the cold world with the warming cabin.

"Is this better?" Hannibal pulled Will into the small room and sat him down on the edge of a small double bed. What drew Will's attention was the large fireplace with the glowing flames of an already lit fire, Hannibal must have prepared all this shortly before Will had arrived.

"Hannibal, this is all so incredible" Hannibal sat down on the bed next to Will leaning his hand on the bed behind him.

"My offer still stands Will..." Hannibal was leaning in close and Will could see the glow from the fire illuminating his striking features.

"I want to" Will whispered, he wanted this so much and the nerves he had built up suddenly fell away as Hannibal leaned in brushing his lips against his it was soft, slow, intimate, everything Will wanted this night to be. They broke away and Will took a moment to gently brush away the stray silver hairs that had fallen over Hannibal's face.

Will took control with his newfound confidence as the nerves floated away, pushing Hannibal down onto the bed with a little too much force that Hannibal let out a surprised gasp.

"Sorry, are you alright" Will crawled across the bed to hover over the other man, Hannibal grabbed his chest where Will's hand had pushed him down his groan soon turned into a hearty laugh. Will soon joined in placing his forehead against Hannibal's chest. Hannibal ran his hand through Will's curls as they continued to laugh.

"Perhaps we should take it slowly," Hannibal said through short laughs.

"Sorry, I'm new to this" Will wasn't exactly lying he had limited experience being with men, he'd dabbled a bit in college but he thought that was normal but this felt different being with Hannibal felt deep his heart was on fire at how much he yearned for the older man.

"We will take things slowly I want you to feel as comfortable as possible" Hannibal stroked his hand through Will's disheveled curls smiling up at him.

"Thank you" Will climbed off Hannibal and slid onto his side curling up next to him allowing Hannibal to retake control, Hannibal mirrored Will's movement and turned onto his side leaning on his elbow to hover over Will. Hannibal began to kiss him slowly running his hand down Will's side. He gently teased his hand up his shirt moving his fingers across the contours of Will's stomach and up to his chest. Will parted his lips to deepen the kiss allowing Hannibal entry, Will could feel his heart through his chest as Hannibal's fingers traced over his skin. They broke away for air but Hannibal didn't hesitate he was getting into the moment and began tracing his lips down Will's neck and up behind his ear. Will groaned in approval and decided to start using his hands as well. He grabbed the waistband of Hannibal's slacks pulling him down on top of him and wrapped his arms around his lower back pulling his shirt up with both hands. Hannibal paused to allow Will to remove the shirt over his head. Will took a moment to appreciate the clearly cut body in front of him in the soft glow of the light of the fire. Hannibal's eyes flicked down to his own chest and back up to Will "Something wrong Will?" Will's eyes shot back up to Hannibal's with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"No, not at all! I was just admiring you...I didn't realise you were quite so...chiselled" Will replied his fingers tentatively touching the center of Hannibal's stomach.

"I am a doctor, I know how to take care of my body" Hannibal grabbed Will's hand as it reached down his body locking his eyes with the younger man he pinned his hand to the bed and began kissing him again.

"I want this so much" Will moaned through forceful kisses.

"Good" Hannibal pinned Will's other hand to the bed and took complete control as they explored each other's bodies and discovered new things about each other.

.........................................

The sun was shining through the windows and creeping closer to Will's face, he groaned at the light when it finally hit him trying to roll over in bed but discovering his left arm was pinned by something warm and heavy. He peeled his eyes open and rubbed them clear with his free hand, he adjusted his eyes and looked around him, spotting the fireplace first with the last few embers sizzling themselves out. He was in the cabin, he was remembering the night before as he slowly came round from sleep, he thought last night had been one incredible dream. Looking over to where he felt the pressure on his arm his eyes fell on a still sleeping Hannibal, his silver hair had fallen over his face. Will traced his free arm over Hannibal's arm that was currently draped over his stomach. The soft touch gained a groan from the sleeping man beside him and he slowly opened his eyes to meet Will's.

"Morning" Will's voice was hardly a whisper as he used his free hand to brush the hairs out of Hannibal's eyes.

"Good Morning" Hannibal smiled brightly the sleep still rough on his voice.

"How are you?" Will was nervous, probably more nervous than the night before, they had just done an incredibly intimate act by sleeping together but this being in a relationship thing, was all new to him.

"I'm good Will, are you alright?" Hannibal pushed himself up onto his elbow and smiled warmly at Will.

"I'm fine...." Hannibal wasn't convinced.

"William, are you regretting what we did?" Hannibal's brow pulled at the idea that Will might be regretting the act.

"I'm sorry...I'm just nervous I've never done that before...I mean I've had sex but that was..." Will couldn't find the right words to describe how amazing last night had been for him, he had slept with people before when he was in relationships in the past and he had gone through the motions of what was expected from such a relationship. But what he had with Hannibal last night was so much more than he had ever experienced before.

"I feel the same way Will" Hannibal smiled and caressed Will's cheek playing with the curls that hung down the side of his face with his fingertips.

"I don't want you to think I regret last night because I don't...I just can't find the words to describe how I feel right now" Will smiled back leaning into the touch.

"Some things don't warrant words William" Hannibal proved his point by leaning down and tenderly pressing his lips to Will's.

"Are you hungry Will?" Hannibal asked when he pulled away.

"Starving, I don't suppose that food lasted the night sitting outside?" Will chuckled as he remembered the romantic picnic they never got to have.

"I suppose not...perhaps we were a tad eager last night" Hannibal chuckled, the lines around his eyes pulling across his cheeks emphasising his age but also his beauty.

"It was worth it" Will pulled him in for another kiss with a bit more force this time.

.........................................

Hannibal huffed out a deep breath as he rolled over onto his back, Will was panting next to him the sweat evident on his chest. Hannibal looked over at the other man and took in every inch of his afterglow.

"That was..."

"It was indeed..." Hannibal jumped in to finish his sentence the unspoken word hanging between them. Will looked over at him and let out a hearty laugh.

"We should really get up now," Will said making to move but was pulled back by Hannibal. "Come on Han I have to get to the dogs" Will moaned but allowed himself to be pulled back into the bed.

"You're just too tasty" Hannibal muttered into Will's neck and he traced kisses across his skin.

"I don't want to leave but I have to check on the dogs" Will moaned but was laughing in-between kisses.

"Can't let you leave" Hannibal muttered between kisses.

"Han come on let me go..." Will laughed playfully pushing Hannibal off him.

"No come back" Will had managed to wriggle free and stand up from the bed but Hannibal had grabbed his hand pulling him back towards him. Will remained standing but leaned down and pressed one final forceful kiss to Hannibal's lips before pulling free.

"I will call you later" Will smiled gathering up his clothes that had been scattered across the floor in the events of last night.

"Fine" Hannibal moaned laying back down in the bed watching Will's every move with a smile tugged at his lips.

"I'll see you later" Will was now fully dressed and gave Hannibal one last smile before leaving him alone in the little cabin.

........................................

The roads were very icy on his way home he had almost skidded across a patch of black ice that he hadn't spotted which shook him up but only for a moment as nothing could ruin the high of emotion he was feeling right now. His time with Hannibal last night had been incredible it was beyond anything he had ever felt before being with other people. They made a connection the first day they met when he had fallen at his feet but what they shared now was deeper than any relationship he had ever been in, he was struggling to find the right thing to say to Hannibal to express just how much being with him meant to him.

Will's thoughts had distracted him so much he almost missed the turning down to his house, he hit the breaks and turned down the long dirt path past the wooded area that reached the edge of his land. As he came round the last bend and the house came into view, Will was surprised to see an unfamiliar car parked in front of the barn. It looked like it had never seen dirt in its life this car. Will wasted no time in jumping out of the truck and heading for the house, maybe whomever this car belonged to was waiting on the porch.

As he approached the house he noticed the door was open and the screen door in front was suddenly flung open allowing the dogs to come running to greet him. Will took a moment to fuss the few dogs that had chosen to run to him rather than run off into the woods. Will looked up at the sound of footsteps on the deck.

"Where have you been?" A man's voice moaned at him. Will locked eyes with the man now standing over him on the deck.

"Dad? You weren't supposed to be here until next week" Will rose from his crouched position fussing Winston.

"Well I thought I'd surprise you by arriving early...but when I got here last night you weren't here, I must have just missed you" His dad, a man in his mid-50s with a slight beer gut and the beginnings of a scruffy beard and greying curls covering his head, explained.

"I was out last night" Will wasn't about to tell him where or who with but he also knew his dad wouldn't let it go until he told him. Even at 35, he was still being told what to do by his dad as if he were still a child.

"I gathered that William, what...or rather who was so important that it kept you out all night? Leaving your poor old father alone"

"You aren't old dad...and it doesn't matter who I was with" Damn he shouldn't have confirmed that it was who instead of what that kept him busy.

"I see...so you aren't going to tell me about this mysterious guy?" Will shot his eyes up at his dad at the mention of a guy! "I'm old but not stupid Will I know you're gay" His dad laughed, mostly at the look of pure shock on Will's face.

"How?" Was all Will managed to say.

"A father knows his son alright, now come on inside I've got breakfast on the go" Will's dad lead the way inside as if he owned the place. Will cautiously followed him inside calling Winston to follow him, it wasn't exactly the way he would have liked to come out to his dad...but it was certainly memorable.

.........................................

They ate breakfast in silence the only sound coming from Winston and Buster who were begging at their feet.

"No, away" Will ordered but the two dogs stayed still Buster even licked his lips ever hopeful that some scraps might be thrown his way. Will sighed in submission and tore a piece a bacon in half giving a piece to each dog.

"This one new?" Will's dad, pointed at Winston as he scooped a mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah, picked him up a few months before I started at the hospital" Will rubbed Winston's head and smiled at the memory. He had found the dog roaming down the usually empty road that leads to the house, he had a rope around his neck and was filthy and hungry. Will had bribed him with bacon and eventually Winston trusted him enough to get in the truck, he brought him back to the house to join the pack and was an instant hit with the other dogs...especially Buster who enjoyed curling up next to the bigger fluffier dog on cold nights.

"How's the hospital job? You're a porter right?" Will sighed at the tone of his dad's voice.

"It's a real job dad"

"I didn't say anything!" His dad defended.

"You were thinking it"

"I was only thinking that you would have been better off taking over the shop from me...I could really use the help you know" his dad had asked Will long before he'd moved out to Baltimore that he wanted Will to take over his auto repair shop one day but Will had refused saying it wasn't what he wanted out of life, he wanted to help people and he couldn't do that sitting under a car all day.

"You know I wouldn't have been happy there, besides I'm doing something worthwhile at the hospital...they need me"

"No offense, but it's not like you heal the sick or anything you just push the sick about"

"I do more than that, I spend time with the kids getting to know them I help them when they get scared and sit with them when they have no one else" Will was getting defensive he knows his job isn't glamorous or as important as the nurses or the doctors but the kids need him.

"You don't want to do that for the rest of your life though, surely?"

"It won't be forever...I plan to work my way up maybe one day run a ward who knows, but I have to start from somewhere" Will picked at his plate, suddenly he wasn't feeling that hungry. The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments, with Will picking at his eggs and his dad scraping up the rest of his meal.

"So are you going to tell me who this guy is or is that off limits as well?" his dad asked stacking his cutlery onto the plate.

"Off limits" Will muttered under his breath, he honestly felt like a child, his dad had that effect on him.

"Don't be like that William...I'm your dad I'd like to know who my son is seeing, I'm not getting any younger you know I'd like to see you get married before I'm too old" Will was surprised, he didn't think his dad was that bothered about any of that stuff.

"You would?"   
"Of course I would, look you're my only son and it's not like we had a normal family life moving around all the time after your mother....well anyway I just thought that now you're older you'd want a normal life for yourself, you know marriage...a couple of kids maybe" Will stopped picking at his food giving his dad his full attention now.

"I never knew you felt like this?"

"Yeah well, there it is...So are you going to introduce me to this mystery guy or what?" Will was hesitant, he knew his dad wouldn't be thrilled with the idea that he was dating an older guy but he cared about Hannibal and if he was going to be in his life for the foreseeable future then maybe his dad should meet him. Problem was, he hadn't actually told Hannibal his dad was coming for Christmas.


	3. Making Plans

Hannibal stepped out of the shower in the small log cabin, he hadn’t bothered heading up to the main house to shower when there was a perfectly good bathroom here, he also hadn’t wanted to leave the perfect bubble he had found himself in. Hannibal stepped into the bedroom and looked over at the bed where he had spent the best night of his life with the most incredible person, he moved to the side of the bed and pulled the top sheet up running the fabric through his hands in an attempt to fold it up. Hannibal paused to take in the sight of the rumpled covers, he hadn’t wanted Will to leave he didn’t want the night to end. As he pulled the sheet away something clattered to his feet. Hannibal bent down picking up a pair of glasses that had fallen to the floor, Will’s glasses to be exact. Hannibal smiled warmly at the glasses, this gave him the perfect excuse to go and see Will, it was a pretty lame excuse but right now he didn’t care he was desperate to see the man again. 

Hannibal quickly dressed into a pair of jeans he grabbed from the closet and threw on a red sweater before heading out the door with the glasses. When he reached his Bentley he paused with his hand hovering over the handle looking back at the glasses in his hand. Maybe this wasn’t the right thing to do, Will would need his glasses, he kept telling himself but traipsing all the way out into the country for a pair of glasses did seem a bit desperate. Suddenly his pocket buzzed, pulling out his phone he read the flashing message on the screen. 

W: Han did I leave my glasses at yours this morning? 

It was a sign he chuckled to himself as he bashed out a quick reply. 

H: Just found them, I’ll bring them round now. 

It was causal enough he thought, he hadn’t wanted to seem to eager, he climbed into the drivers seat putting the glasses safely in the glove box before setting off on the long drive to Will’s house. 

……………………………………………

Hannibal pulled down the long dirt path leading to Will’s house taking it slowly to avoid splashing too much snow sludge over his car. He rounded the corner and the house came into view, Will’s run down truck sitting exactly where Hannibal remembered it being the last time he was here. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the other car nearby parked outside the barn…was someone else here? He wondered. 

As he pulled up behind Will’s truck, movement from the front porch drew his eye, Will had obviously seen him pulling up from the window and came strolling out casually with his hands in the pockets of a new set of jeans, he’d obviously gotten changed out of last nights clothes. 

Hannibal pushed the door open and Winston was at his feet sniffing his legs and wagging his tail when he recognised the scent.   
“Morning Winston” Hannibal patted the scruffy dog and moved him gently out the way of the door. Looking up at Will who was still on the porch but was now leaning his shoulder against the support beam, he looked beautiful in the mid-day winter sun.   
“Hello, again” Hannibal laughed as he made his way to the porch. He paused at the bottom of the steps looking up at Will, he wouldn’t admit it but he was waiting for approval from Will before making any move.   
“Hey” Will simply replied before slowly moving to stand in front of Hannibal, leaning in closely he kissed him leisurely taking in the sweet taste of his lips. Hannibal’s mind raced back to the night before and the sweet memories of what they shared.   
“I brought your glasses” Hannibal pulled the objects from his coat pocket and held them out to Will who looked at them and smiled brightly.   
“You came all the way out here to give me back my glasses” It was more of a statement than a question but Will couldn’t help but feel slightly amused at the intimacy of it all.   
“Well you asked…and I wanted an excuse to see you again” Hannibal took control this time and kissed Will quickly.   
“It’s a good job my memory is so rubbish then…otherwise you wouldn’t have an excuse to be here” Will laughed taking the glasses and pushing them onto his nose.   
“I’d always find an excuse to see you Will” Hannibal laughed as the glasses slipped down Will’s face and he confidently pushed them back into place for him.   
“Will? Where do you keep the tools?” His dad’s voice travelled through the small house and he soon appeared at the front door pausing at the sight in front of him.   
“They are in the barn under the work bench” Will huffed out a sigh and turned to face his dad, he didn’t want his dad to meet Hannibal this way but he couldn’t stop it now they’d seen each other.   
“Hey, I didn’t know we were expecting anyone?” his dad made his way out onto the porch standing at the top of the steps overlooking the two men, eyeing the new arrival carefully but with a semi-welcoming smile so as not to appear rude.   
“Dad, this is Doctor Lecter, I work with him up at the hospital” Will took a step back from Hannibal suddenly feeling very embarrassed by the closeness. “Hannibal this is my dad, Shaun, he’s staying with me for Christmas” Hannibal shot his surprise at Will but composed himself when he realised Shaun had made his way down the stairs and was holding out his hand towards him. Taking it cautiously for a few moments Hannibal forced a smile at the man.   
“Pleasure to meet you, you know I’ve never met any of Will’s work friends before…so what brings you all the way out here on a Saturday morning?” Shaun was suspicious of the new man but always willing to give new people the benefit of the doubt and not to pre-judge anyone.   
“I…Well…Will left his glasses…” shit he was about to let slip, he didn’t know if Shaun knew about the two of them yet, and judging by the way Will had taken a giant step away from him and was currently avoiding his eye contact he could make an educated guess.   
“Well aren’t you a good friend to bring them all the way back here on your day off” Shaun tapped Will’s shoulder smiling brightly. “You’ve got a good friend here William”.   
“Thanks…look dad….” Will attempted but was cut off by his dad turning his attention back to Hannibal.   
“Well Doctor since you came all the way out here you might as well come in for a drink, don’t want you having a wasted trip now do we” Shaun laughed looking between the two men and suddenly clocking the expression on his sons face, one of embarrassment and a feeling of awkwardness filled the air.   
“I’m sorry am I missing something here?” Shaun asked suddenly gesturing between the two silent men.   
“Not at all, I will have to decline your offer of a drink though... I’m afraid I have other obligations this afternoon” Hannibal suddenly brought up his shield the perfect person suit that he put out to everyone else but Will.   
“If you’re sure?” Shaun commented eyeing Will closely out the corner of his eye.   
“I really should go, thank you for the kind offer and it was a pleasure to meet you” Hannibal shook Shaun’s hand once more taking one last quick glance at Will before heading back to his car.   
“What was that all about?” Shaun turned to Will who shook his head at his dad.   
“It’s nothing, look dad you head inside I’m just going to say goodbye to Hannibal” Will ran off to catch Hannibal before he jumped in the car. 

“Han wait!” Pulling his shoulder Hannibal paused before slowly turning to face Will, he could see the glimmer in his eyes now and it almost broke Will’s heart to see him hurt.   
“I will speak to you later Will” Hannibal curtly replied.   
“Wait! Let me at least explain…He arrived early I was expecting him next week…I was going to tell you”   
“You don’t have to explain anything to me” Hannibal forced a smile putting his hand on Will’s shoulder in an attempt to silence him.   
“I didn’t know if meeting my dad would be…too fast…I mean we’ve only been dating a short time and we only, slept together last night so I wasn’t sure…I don’t want to rush things with you” Will whispered the part about sleeping together just to be on the safe side, its not like his dad could hear them but he didn’t want to take the risk. He was also rambling which seemed to soften Hannibal’s features and gain him a gentle reassuring squeeze to his arm.   
“Like I said Will, you don’t have to explain anything to me” Hannibal’s smile was genuine this time and perhaps more understanding.   
“Would you maybe want to stay for that drink now?” Will laughed nervously, not really sure if he was pushing his luck by asking.   
“It was a long journey…a drink would be nice” Hannibal smiled, chuckling lightly before following Will back towards the house. 

Shaun was waiting in the kitchen for the pair when he suddenly began making himself look busy, as if he wasn’t just stood watching the two men from the kitchen window. He was pulling out some mugs from the cupboard and messing about with the lid of the kettle to get that started on the stove. Will really did lead a simple life and that included the dated way in which he boiled his kettle.   
“Dad…” Will waited for his dad to acknowledge them but also to gain the courage to actually speak.   
“Oh, changed your mind about that drink?” Shaun smiled over his shoulder whilst he filled the kettle.   
“I realised it would be rude to decline such a kind offer” Hannibal, ever the gentleman spoke from his position by the kitchen counter. Will had moved around the small island in the middle of the kitchen so he was closer to his dad and his back was facing Hannibal.   
“So dad…um…I may have left something out before” Will started.   
“Oh yeah, what would that be?” Shaun was paying Will his full attention but he wasn’t going to let Will know that so he kept his back from him as he messed about with the drinks.   
“Would you please just stop that a moment I need to say something” Will was surprised by his own outburst but it got his dad to stop what he was doing and give him his full attention.   
“Alright, sorry Will, go ahead what did you want to tell me?” Shaun was leaning against the counter with his hands braced on the edge trying to ground himself for what Will was going to tell him.   
“I do work with Hannibal…but we’ve also been seeing each other for over a month now…that’s where I was last night” Will looked down as he said the last bit of information, it was embarrassing enough talking about the birds and the bees with his dad when he was a kid but this was different he was in a relationship with a man and he only really came out to his dad a day ago.   
“Oh…” Shaun had suspected something but in a small way he hadn’t wanted to believe it was true, he had his concerns about the clearly older man standing in the room with them that was remaining politely quiet throughout.   
“Is that all you have to say?” Will pushed.   
“I’m sorry, I’m just surprised that’s all…don’t get me wrong its nothing to do with you being gay, I figured that out when you were fifteen and you wouldn’t stop talking about the new boy at school…I just didn’t expect…” Shaun didn’t know how to word his concerns, it was made awkward by the fact the subject of his concerns was currently watching them both closely almost unnervingly so.   
“Expect what? Dad?”   
“Well I mean…no offense intended here doc but you are a bit…older…that’s all” Shaun awkwardly glanced over at Hannibal who politely nodded at him in response.   
“Obviously I’m aware of that dad but I’m an adult I can make my own decision and I care for Hannibal a great deal…I don’t think age should get in the way of that” Will made a move towards Hannibal who smiled at the younger man and placed a reassuring hand over his shoulder as he stood next to him.   
“No I know, heck your mother was younger than me when we met, I just expected you to find someone your age that’s all but if you’re both happy then I’m happy for you” Shaun wouldn’t voice his concerns he could clearly see Will was happy but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, like any parent he wanted what was best for his son. The biggest concern he had was that because of his age Hannibal wouldn’t want the same things that Will wants and it might cause some problems for them in the future, even heartbreak and as his father he didn’t want to see his son go through that. Shaun thought back to his own heartbreak the day the love of his life, Will’s mother, had walked out on them both it took him years to get over that and a part of him never will get over that. He suddenly realised he’d been staring in thought for some time as he was brought back to reality by the whistling of the kettle.   
“Tea?” Shaun snapped out of his deep thoughts and got back to busying around the kitchen, Will and Hannibal watching with confusion at the sudden change in the mans behaviour. 

…………………………………………………..  
Christmas eve came around quicker than Will expected, he thought he would have more time to prepare. It was going to be the first Christmas he was spending with a serious boyfriend and his dad together in the same room. They had discussed the topic of Christmas day shortly after telling Shaun about their relationship and it had gone surprisingly well, Will was beginning to think that his dad was on board with their relationship. 

They were going to have Christmas at Hannibal’s house, after he insisted on cooking them Christmas dinner. Will had gotten the impression that Hannibal would have been perfectly happy with cooking dinner as his Christmas present to them both so Will had resolved and so they were having Christmas at Hannibal’s house. Despite Hannibal being content with cooking as his gift, Will wasn’t going to let that stop him giving Hannibal the beautiful personalised knife set he’d bought. Will couldn’t wait to see Hannibal’s reaction to his gift, but he was also nervous, he was secretly hoping that he hadn’t gone overboard with the gift. 

Christmas eve on the ward was in full swing as he left the locker room, he had agreed to work Christmas eve and boxing day if Jack Crawford promised to give him Christmas day off with Hannibal. Jack hadn’t liked the idea as it meant he would be short staffed on one of the busiest days of the year but he’d given in if Will promised to play Santa for the kids at the end of his shift on Christmas eve. So here he was in full Santa gear, white bushy beard and all, with a sack of toys over his shoulder one for each kid on the ward that had been kindly donated to the ward. Will was greeted at the reception desk by Hazel in full elf costume looking far too excited about this than one person should be. She burst out laughing as Will walked over in full costume.  
“Oh wow Will you look…” She couldn’t even speak she was laughing so hard now, tears were beginning to form in her eyes, “Doctor Lecter come look at Will” She beckoned him over as he came walking through from his office. Hannibal stopped in his tracks as he got the first sight of Will.  
“Oh will! Don’t you look the part” Hannibal was trying hard to suppress the giggles that threatened to fall, but once he saw the annoyed look on Will’s face behind the beard he couldn’t hold it back and both Hannibal and Hazel burst out laughing together.   
“Laugh it up! But I’m doing this so we can have the day off tomorrow so you should be thanking me right now” Hannibal and Hazel just laughed harder causing Will to sigh in defeat. “Alright, lets get this over with shall we this beard is itchy!” Will scratched at the fake scruff to emphasise his point.   
“First stop Santa, the big kids ward come on” Hazel skipped away the bells on her hat and shoes jingling as she went.   
“Is it really that ridiculous?” Will asked as Hannibal calmed himself down.   
“No, there is nothing funny here” Hannibal let out a short laugh before stopping himself trying to keep a straight face as he spoke.   
“Shut up!” Will shoved him playfully but Hannibal grabbed his hand pulling him close.   
“Is there any chance you could…keep the beard?” Hannibal spoke low with a soft growl to his voice sending chills down Will’s spine.   
“Doctor Lecter! I’m surprised, I didn’t know you had a thing for beards” Will pulled the fake beard down over his chin so he could have an unobstructed kiss.   
“Only you with a beard” Hannibal growled again kissing Will forcefully.   
“Now, now doctor there are children present” Will pulled away pulling the beard back into place. “Besides, I hear you’ve been a naughty boy this year” Will pulled Hannibal’s tie as he walked away running the fabric through his fingers before disappearing round the corner, Hannibal was left smiling to himself as he watched Will walk away his whole body was on fire. 

…………………………………

The end of shift was soon in sight as Will finished up handing out the presents, his last stop was the really young kids part of the ward. Currently in this part of the ward was a one-year-old little girl and six month old twin boys. Will hated to see babies on the ward, usually they would be down on maternity or the separate babies ward that was one floor down but they were busy this time of year with chest infections and winter illnesses. When they were full they usually found their way upstairs to lilypad, and Will wasn’t about to let them miss out on Christmas. The little girl’s mum was sitting with her and smiled as she saw Will enter the room, although looking across at the young boys in the crib across the room he realised they didn’t have anyone with them. He remembered Hazel mentioning it earlier that day that they had two foster babies in from downstairs maybe she meant them.

He grabbed a pink wrapped present from his bag for the one-year-old who pulled at the wrapping with glee as she giggled with excitement. She received a unicorn teddy that she hugged close and began stroking the mane. Will smiled at the sight he really did love his job. Next the two six-month old boys one of which was currently asleep in the crib next to his brother who was sitting up smacking the bars excitedly. Will picked up the little boy and sat him on his knee so he could help him open the present. The plastic light up toy bounced onto the play mat that was set up on the floor so they had somewhere to play that was hygienic. Will put the wriggling child down on the mat and he happily played with his new toy, Will turned his attention to the other baby in the crib who had woken up with a start at the sound of the toy hitting the floor. Will bent down and picked up the child before he started crying but was too late as he began to scream.   
“Shhhh, it’s okay” Will attempted as he sat the child on his now free knee, but the child only screamed more at the sight of his beard and hat. Will immediately pulled the hat and beard away to see if that helped and the child’s screams lulled to a soft crying as he stared up at him.   
“It’s okay see” Will lay the little boy across his arm pulling him close to his chest to try and soothe him back to sleep, gently he rocked him back and forth whilst talking to him. “You were just scared weren’t you…everything’s okay, I wont let anything get you” Will smiled down at the boy as he began to close his eyes and the crying became nothing more than a distant memory. “There you go…you’re safe,” Will was almost whispering now as he pulled the boy up kissing his forehead reassuringly whilst softly stroking the baby’s blonde hair. Will let the baby rest in his arms as he watched the other baby playing with his new toy on the floor flinging it around a few times before attempting to put the thing in his mouth. Will laughed as the baby pulled a face at the plastic taste to the toy. Laying the baby in his arms back in the crib he picked up the other little boy and attempted to lull him to sleep too by laying him across his arms and walking him around the room. He was soon fast asleep too so Will returned him to the crib.   
“You’re a natural” the mother of the little girl in the opposite bed had been watching the whole time and Will had been so wrapped up in the moment he’d totally forgotten she was there. He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.   
“There’s nothing too it really” he replied.  
“Do you have kids?” She asked expectantly.   
“Me? No…unfortunately I haven’t had the pleasure…yet” Will wanted kids more than anything and he could see himself having kids with Hannibal in the future but that was a long way off yet if it was even an option.   
“Shame, you would make a great dad” the woman smiled at him once more before turning her attention back to her little girl. Will tucked the boys into the crib before taking his leave wishing the mum and the girl a merry Christmas before he left. His eyes fell one more time on the twins, as he walked away.


	4. Christmas day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been Beta'd cause my Beta has been busy recently...also there will be some time between uploads as I am currently working two jobs and have little time for anything else but sleep when I come home. If people like this story though I will try to get more chapters out soon.

Will pulled into the drive of Hannibal’s city home and shut off the engine, Shaun was sitting in the passenger seat next to him and there were two overnight bags flung on the back seat.  
“You okay will?” Shaun asked when Will didn’t make a move to exit the car.  
“I’m fine” Will forced a smile that he knew his dad wouldn’t believe but it was worth a shot.  
“You’re not fine, tell me what’s up with you” Shaun put on his dad tone that Will knew all too well.  
“I’m nervous okay! I like Hannibal, a lot, and well this is kind of a big deal spending Christmas together and with my dad no less…we’ve only been dating a month” Will explained letting it all go.  
“You feel like things with Hannibal are moving too fast?” Shaun asked.  
“In the past with relationships when I’ve felt like they were moving too fast, I was scared of commitment of spending my life with these people…but its different this time, I can see Hannibal in my future this time and I don’t feel scared like I used to” Will smiled as the realisation came to him that perhaps he was comfortable with the way things were going with Hannibal.  
“That’s a good thing Will, it shows you care for him and that he cares for you, that’s rare to find in this life” Shaun was coming round to the idea of Will and Hannibal dating it was a shock initially but after spending some time with Hannibal and seeing the pair of them together he could see how much they cared for each other.  
“Did you feel like this about mom?” Shaun was surprised by the question, Will’s mother had walked out on them when Will was a few months old and he’d never really asked about her other than to know why he didn’t have a mother like the kids at school did.  
“You’ve never really asked about your mother before” Shaun replied, it was his attempt at avoiding the conversation.  
“Well I want to know…have you ever felt as strongly about someone as I feel towards Han?” Will was blunt with his question he needed his father’s guidance in how he was feeling.  
“Your mother…she broke my heart, but I never stopped loving her” Shaun quietly replied looking down at his feet so Will couldn’t see the tears brimming in his eyes.  
“How did you know you loved her?” Shaun realised where this was going.  
“You and Hannibal are different, your mother didn’t love me like I loved her…but you and Hannibal I see how you two are together you clearly love him and it is obvious he loves you too” Will looked over at his father’s comment, he had toyed with the word Love ever since Hannibal and he spent their first night together in an attempt to put a word to how he was feeling. Something was holding him back from fully applying the word love to his feelings, he realised in this moment that it was it was a combination of how fast the relationship was moving and growing up without the influence of a loving relationship that normal kids who grew up with a mom and a dad who loved each other.  
“You ready to go in?” Shaun brought Will out of his thoughts and smiled at him, taking the lead and jumping out the car first.  
“Ready” Will replied and followed suit. 

……………………………………………………………

Hannibal answered the door wearing a smart red sweater over a white button-down shirt and a smart pair of dark coloured jeans, he had dressed up but not too much.  
“Good evening, come on it” Hannibal moved aside to let the two men enter the foyer. Will gave Hannibal a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked past as a private greeting.  
“Wow, nice place doc” Shaun commented looking up at the tall ceiling that housed a large chandelier.  
“Thank you, Shaun, now let me show you to your room” Hannibal took Shaun’s bag from him and led the way up the stairs, across the grand balcony at the top and down one of the long corridors Hannibal opened one of the doors into a modern yet cosy guest room with a large double bed. Placing the night bag down on the bed Hannibal allowed Shaun to explore the room with awe.  
“You really do have a beautiful home” Shaun was admiring the bed sheets running his hand across the soft fabric.  
“I hope you will be comfortable here” Hannibal smiled warmly, he caught Will’s eye as he hovered in the doorway of the room a look of embarrassment on his face.  
“I will leave you to get sorted, Will, come with me” Hannibal spoke to Shaun before heading with purpose passed Will out the door and back down the corridor. Will suddenly realised he was supposed to be following and jumped into movement.  
Will held his bag tighter in his hand as he followed Hannibal down the corridor all the way to the far end door.  
“You’ll be in here” Hannibal opened the door to reveal a grand master bedroom there was a large open fireplace on the far wall sitting opposite a king-sized bed. The sheets on this bed were made but looked like they had been slept in recently, the suit hanging on the door of the wardrobe and the neatly folded dirty clothes sitting on top of the wash basket gave away that this room was used often.  
“Hannibal, is this…your room?” Will asked slightly embarrassed.  
“It is indeed…If you aren’t comfortable with this arrangement Will I’d be more than happy to set you up in one of the other guest bedrooms” Hannibal was suddenly feeling tense, perhaps he had made a quick judgment.  
“No, I just…didn’t expect…” Will muttered trying to find his words.  
“We have slept together Will no other act is more intimate than that, I merely thought we had reached the stage in our relationship where we can share anything…including a bed” Hannibal replied. Will placed his bag down next to the bed and closed the distance between them. “Will you be comfortable here?” Hannibal asked as his breath caught at the sudden closeness of Will.  
“More than comfortable” Will replied leaning in closely to press his lips to Hannibal’s in a tender kiss.  
“Good, you had me worried there for a moment” Hannibal laughed. “We should head down your father will be wondering where we got to” Hannibal pulled Will by the hand closing the door behind them. 

……………………………………………………………

 

Later that night after dinner all three men entered the study where they drank and talked, mostly about Will’s childhood following his dad around the country to various docks fixing motorboat engines.  
“You know I lost him once” Shaun pointed at Will, who rolled his eyes at his dad and hung his head in his hands groaning at the memory. Hannibal glanced between the exchanges with an interested grin.  
“Do you have to?” Will groaned from his hands.  
“Yes, it’s a father’s job to embarrass his son…So I was fixing these engines for a group of fishermen who had gotten caught up in the reeds on this lake somewhere in Arizona. It was blisteringly hot that day and I told Will to go play in the RV we used to travel around in. Anyway, I went inside after a few hours to find him gone, nowhere to be seen…so I panic like any father would when their child is missing…I search everywhere even got the fishermen to help me in the search” Shaun paused in his storytelling to take a sip of his wine, Will looked over at Hannibal the red blush clear on his cheeks.  
“Where did you find him?” Hannibal asked, concern in his voice.  
“Oh don’t worry I found him…he had decided he wanted to be an explorer…more specifically he wanted to be Indiana Jones…I found him along the railway line with a fishing line in his little hand wearing one of my hats, the fishing line was his whip!” Shaun was laughing now as he recalled the memory of his little boy.  
“What was he attempting to do?” Hannibal asked, the worry now replaced with amusement.  
“Well as you can imagine I was frantic when I found him, little Will, however, was oblivious to the worry he’d caused and simply said he wanted to ride the top of the train like Indiana Jones...so he was waiting for the train” Shaun paused trying to hold back the snigger. “Only…it was a disused railway line!” Shaun burst out laughing and Hannibal chuckled at the image of a tiny Will standing alone on a disused railway line waiting for a train that will never arrive.  
“In my defense, no one told me about the trains and I was an imaginative child…still am” Will smirked at the two men who only laughed harder at his response.  
“Its good to have an imagination Will” Hannibal stroked his hand over the back of Will’s head, wrapping his fingers in his curls. Will leaned into the touch sighing as he listened to the soft laughs escaping the other men in the room. Shaun noticed the intimate exchange and decided it was perhaps time to call it a night.  
“Well, I’m hearing the call of those silk sheets gentleman so I will wish you both goodnight” Shaun stood up placing his drink down on the table, Will and Hannibal both shot up out of politeness, Hannibal nodded his farewell.  
“Goodnight dad” Will commented as they both watched the older man leave. 

Hannibal turned to Will once they were alone, “You ready for bed?” he placed his hand on Will’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, we should it's getting late” Will was feeling the sleep begin to creep through him as he allowed Hannibal to lead him upstairs. 

When they reached the room Will didn’t quite know what to do with himself, so he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Hannibal remove his sweater and grab his sleepwear from the set of draws near the en-suite bathroom. When Hannibal disappeared inside Will took the opportunity to change as well, its not like Hannibal hadn’t seen him naked before but this was different it was domestic.  
Will had changed into a pair of bottoms and was about to put on his plain white t-shirt when he heard the bathroom door close the next thing he knew there was a warm breath on his shoulder.  
“You ready?” Will nodded, a little too quickly to be convincing but the nerves were getting the better of him. Will threw his shirt over his head and watched Hannibal pull the covers back on the bed every movement was full of a domesticity that was making Will even more nervous. Hannibal indicated to the bed and Will slowly climbed in allowing Hannibal to climb in beside him. Will settled on his side and felt strong arms wrap around him pulling him close to Hannibal’s warm body. Hannibal used his free hand to stroke Will’s hair, that always seemed to calm Will down as he sighed and moved in closer to Hannibal, his shoulders started to relax as sleep took over.  
“shhh” Hannibal kissed Will’s shoulder taking in the scent, it was a strong smelling cologne that Will wore that Hannibal had a love-hate relationship with. He loved the smell because it reminded him of Will but he hated the harsh scent.  
“Hannibal?” Will muttered his eyes still closed.  
“Yes, Will” Hannibal whispered, Will took his opportunity to roll over and face Hannibal, reaching up he placed his hand over Hannibal’s heart through the thin fabric of his shirt.  
“I love you” Will whispered, his breath caught in his throat avoiding all eye contact with Hannibal.  
“I love you too” Hannibal found it much easier to say than Will because he had realised long before Will what he felt towards him, but he had held off from saying the words aloud because he wanted to be sure Will was comfortable with the sentiment.  
“I wanted to say it, the morning after we…” Will paused looking up at Hannibal in the darkness.  
“I know” Hannibal replied, his hand curling through Will’s hair grounding him to reality.  
“Why didn’t you say it first?” Will asked rubbing circles with his fingertips into Hannibal’s chest.  
“I didn’t want to push you, I sensed from the start that you didn’t want to rush things and I respect that, I can still love you and show you that love without saying it aloud” Hannibal explained his fingers tangling in the curls.  
“That’s why I love you” Will smirked laying his forehead on Hannibal’s chest settling in for a night curled up in the arms of the man he loves. Will had never felt more alive than in this moment. It wasn’t long before both men were fast asleep in each other’s arms. 

…………………………….

 

The next morning Hannibal was out of bed first, he woke around 6 am shutting off his alarm before it woke Will as well. Glancing down at Will who was still wrapped around him his head resting delicately across his chest Hannibal couldn’t help the smile that pulled across his lips as his fingers found their way into the ever familiar curls of the younger man. Will stirred at the touch his eyes flickering open and meeting Hannibal’s.  
“Morning” Will whispered the sleep in his voice much like Hannibal’s had been the morning after their first time.  
“Merry Christmas Will” Hannibal laughed stroking his fingers through his hair.  
“It is indeed” Will replied smiling brightly, “What time is it?” he enquired reaching across Hannibal to grab his phone from the bedside table. Will groaned when he saw the flashing 6:03 on the screen.  
“I’m sorry it’s so early” Hannibal commented pulling the phone from Will’s hands setting it back on the table. “I have to get up and make a start if dinner is to be ready on time” Hannibal pulled the cover away and untangled himself from Will’s grasp.  
“Do you have to go?” Will moaned from the bed pulling the cover back over him.  
“If you want Christmas dinner then yet” Hannibal chuckled bending down to kiss Will lightly, “You can sleep a bit longer, I’ll come wake you later for breakfast” Hannibal kissed him once more before heading to the kitchen. 

The house was quiet and dark as the sun hadn’t even risen yet, Hannibal tapped down the wooden stairs trying not to make any noise as he made his way to the kitchen, he didn’t want to wake either Will or Shaun allowing them the pleasure of a Christmas morning lie in. 

When he got to the kitchen he shut the door so he could work comfortably knowing he wouldn’t wake the sleeping pair upstairs. His first task of the morning was to prepare the turkey for dinner, he had done most of the prep the night before so all he needed to do this morning was pre-heat the oven and set the bird cooking. Once that was done he decided to prepare breakfast for when Will and Shaun eventually made their way down. Pulling out a frying pan from the cupboard with as little clattering as possible Hannibal didn’t notice the door to the kitchen open as the new arrival made their way into the room. 

“Morning” The voice gave Hannibal such a start he whacked his head against the countertop as he jumped up from the cupboard. Rubbing the pain in his head away Hannibal looked up to find the cause of the voice, Shaun was stood fully dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a dark green jumper that he’d clearly picked out for the red glittery trim over the neckline that gave a hint of Christmas without being too garish. 

“Shaun! You startled me” Hannibal could feel the small lump beginning to form on the top of his head now as he continued to rub it down.  
“Sorry, I thought I heard movement and figured you’d need some help” Shaun walked over to the other side of the counter awkwardly not really sure what to do with himself. 

“Well I’ve put the turkey in the oven, I was just about to start working on breakfast before…” Hannibal pointed at the bump on his head that wasn’t visible to the naked eye but he knew it was there. 

“Well like I said I’m happy to help if there’s anything I can do?” Shaun was feeling awkward, he hardly knew the man and he was stood in his kitchen at nearly half 6 in the morning. 

“I would appreciate that thank you” Hannibal handed Shaun a box of eggs and a whisk to indicate his task for the morning “May you start on those for me”.  
“Of course” Shaun took the eggs and the whisk and picked up a large bowl from the side and began cracking the eggs slowly into the bowl one by one.

“So what brings you to my kitchen this early on Christmas morning” Hannibal smiled looking over at Shaun as he continued his task.  
“I’ve always been an early riser, I like to be awake before the sunrise cause then I know I’m making the most of my day,” Shaun commented looking out the large windows into the darkness “What about you? Are you usually up this early?” Shaun added. 

“Usually yes, much like yourself I like to make the most of my days” Hannibal smiled over at him again, he was enjoying the comfortable conversation they were settling into, he was especially enjoying the fact that he was getting to spend some time alone with Will’s dad getting to know him. 

“Can I ask you something?” Shaun suddenly caught Hannibal off guard.  
“Anything” 

“What are your intentions towards my son?” Shaun knew how ridiculous he sounded almost cliché but he didn’t care he wanted to know this man would be there for his son. Hannibal chuckled slightly at the question he had sensed this was coming since the day Shaun found out about the two of them.  
“Honourable” Hannibal’s straight to the point answer didn’t seem to satisfy Shaun who stopped what he was doing. 

“I want to know you aren’t going to break his heart…he’s had enough of that in his life” Hannibal and Will had talked a bit about their pasts, Hannibal, of course, knew about Will’s mother walking out on them but he could sense that there was more to his childhood he wasn’t saying.  
“I care about Will a great deal, I would never hurt him intentionally” that seemed good enough for Shaun but Hannibal wanted to know a few things. 

“Will’s mother, if you don’t mind me asking what happened?” Hannibal asked. Shaun didn’t hesitate to jump into in the clearly rehearsed speech he used when talking about his ex-wife.  
“Will’s mother left when he was a few months old, Will never knew her he’s never going to know her and that’s all there is to it” Shaun looked distant but something flicked over his eyes like a flash of a memory that he wasn’t quite revealing.  
“Why did she leave?” Hannibal asked, Shaun sighed deeply the weight of the topic clearly on his shoulders.  
“Will doesn’t know…” Shaun started looking up to meet Hannibal’s gaze.  
“And I won't be the one to tell him” Hannibal reassured the man to continue. 

“Shortly after Will was born his mom got sick doctors said it was postpartum depression but depression grew to anger, which grew to violence” Shaun paused taking in a shaky breath fighting back the tears.  
“Take your time” Hannibal stopped what he was doing and was giving him his full attention.  
“She was violent towards me…and I put up with it I told myself she would get better…but then one day she went for Will” Shaun couldn’t stop the tears now at the memory of his little boy. “He was crying…screaming actually and she couldn’t take it she had tried to shake him to shut him up I don’t know…” Shaun paused to wipe away the tears “ …I was in the barn and heard her screaming, I came running and found her over his crib shaking him I had to pull her off him...he spent a week in the hospital and as for his mom well they sectioned her…” Shaun had managed to compose himself now but the tears were still falling.  
“What happened to her?” Hannibal spoke quietly. 

“She’s been in a mental institute in the city ever since, she’s a very sick woman…I don’t want Will to find out about this you understand, he thinks his mom just left and I want it to stay that way” Hannibal nodded in understanding but keeping something that big from Will was a big ask.  
“Do you worry about Will?” Hannibal knew what he was asking sounded simple enough but the hidden question didn’t go unnoticed by Shaun.  
“He will make a great dad one day and I don’t want to ruin that for him by telling him what his mom did” Shaun had pleading behind his eyes.  
“I won’t say anything to Will…and for the record I agree with you” Hannibal smiled over at Shaun who looked at him curiously “He will make a great father one day because he’s had a great role model” Hannibal knew he was buttering him up a bit but he didn’t care because there was sentiment behind his words. 

“You want to have kids with Will?” now it was Hannibal’s turn to be surprised, obviously one day he would like children but he was also only in the first month of a relationship with Will and didn’t want to rush into anything.  
“One day yes I would” the answer seemed to satisfy Shaun and they both fell into a comfortable silence as they made breakfast, the seriousness of the topic now forgotten almost as if by talking about everything both men had let go a weight on their shoulders. 

………………………………………..

Hannibal and Shaun had spent the next hour talking about Will as a child, well Shaun talked Hannibal listened. It was nice to spend time with his possible future father in law and Hannibal was enjoying himself. Until he looked at the clock and realised the time, it was nearly 8 am and he figured he would need to wake up Will soon or else he would never get up. Hannibal made his way back to the master bedroom and opened the door Will was curled up in bed with the sheet pulled up over his shoulder he was a picture of adorable. He crept to the other side of the bed so he could see Will’s face and gently took a seat on the edge of the bed next to him. His instinctive movement led his hands up to Will’s curls stroking them away from his face. Will stirred pulling the sheet closer to him moaning quietly.  
“Good morning Will” Hannibal placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled at the soft groans of annoyance bellow the sheet. “Time to get up” Hannibal pulled the sheet away carefully so as not to expose Will to the cold air too quickly.  
“Five more minutes” Will groaned.  
“I made breakfast”, Hannibal whispered, Will’s eyes shot open at the thought of breakfast.  
“Protein scramble?” he enquired sitting up in bed.  
“Your favourite” Hannibal smirked at the enthusiasm from Will.  
“I’m getting up” Will jumped out of bed heading for the bathroom scooping his overnight bag as he went. It didn’t take long for Hannibal to straighten out the sheets on the bed before the bathroom door opened to reveal a fully clothed Will. He had on a maroon and white tartan button-down done up to the top button, underneath a dark blue knitted jumper with a patterned stag design sewn onto the front.  
“Let's get Christmas started shall we” Will clapped his hands together before heading out the door leaving Hannibal trailing behind him with a bright smile plastered on his face. 

They all sat down to eat breakfast in the kitchen, Shaun had poured himself a glass of eggnog which Will had turned his nose up at, “no one likes eggnog if they did they would drink it all year round but they don’t” he had complained up until Hannibal silenced him with a kiss.  
Their Christmas morning was spent prepping the dinner each of them had a role to play, Will was cutting the vegetables and putting them into various pots on the stove and Shaun was in charge of stuffing. Hannibal meanwhile was checking the turkey periodically adding things to the tray it was cooking in. Before long it was nearing midday and Hannibal announced that everything was pretty much set for dinner and they would just have to wait for the turkey. In the meantime, he set out a tray of mince pies and various other snacks both savory and sweet for them to snack on till dinnertime. The small party made their way into the living room, which was Will’s favourite room in the house with its tall ceiling that housed the 7ft Christmas tree large fireplace with deer carvings on the mantel and Hannibal’s armchair. They each took a seat, Hannibal in his high back armchair and Will and Shaun sitting at either end of the three seat sofa. Shaun had brought in two gift bags and set them down by his side.  
“I’m going to kick start the festivities with these” Shaun stood up handing the two gift bags to Hannibal and Will who were graciously surprised by the gesture.  
“Thank you, Shaun, you really didn’t have to” Hannibal was polite as ever.  
“It’s the least I can do when you’ve done all of this for us” Shaun gestured to the Christmas décor in the room. Will opened his first pulling out the first part of his gift, which was actually for Winston. Will unwrapped the brand new collar and gold engraved nametag with the name Winston clearly written on the front.  
“I wanted to make him officially part of the pack with his own collar and everything, I noticed you haven’t got him one yet” Shaun explained the reasoning behind the gift.  
“Thanks, dad, I love it” Will placed the collar on the coffee table and took out the second gift, he laughed when he saw what it was. He pulled out a plain black t-shirt with the words ‘Have you hugged a porter today’ written on the front.  
“I do hope you’ll wear that to work Will” Hannibal laughed from his chair, before he turned his attention to his own gift. Will placed the shirt back in the bag and put it down but his feet to watch Hannibal. Hannibal began by pulling out the first gift, a comical mug with the words ‘Instant surgeon, just add coffee’, Hannibal couldn’t help but laugh at the object he would certainly be using at work every day. Clearly, Shaun had a sense of humour to his gift giving he thought as he put the mug down next to Winston’s collar on the table. In the bottom of the bag was a recipe book full of Danish classic dishes that made Hannibal feel warm inside, it was such a thoughtful gift that he smiled and thanked Shaun flipping through the pages scanning all the recipes he would be no doubt making from now on.  
“I’m just going to excuse myself, too much eggnog, you boys carry on without me” Shaun said getting up and leaving the two men alone, Will suddenly felt the awkwardness fall between them, he had wrapped Hannibal’s gift so there was no turning back but he was still feeling the nerves that maybe it was a bit too much for a first Christmas gift.  
“I struggled to find something that you would enjoy but also get some practical use out of” Will explained whilst handing over the neatly wrapped box with a red ribbon tied to the top.  
“I’m sure I will love whatever you’ve bought me” Hannibal took the gift leaning across to give will a quick kiss on the cheek. Pulling back the ribbon he tore away the paper folding it neatly and putting it to one side he turned his attention to the black wooden box now resting on his knee. He undid the latch and lifted the lid, inside were a set of stainless steel catering knives, Hannibal gasped at the thoughtfulness of the gift but also at how beautiful the knives actually were. They had a black handle with a copper coloured trim at the top of each handle where the blade met the grip.  
“These are beautiful Will, thank you so much” Hannibal could see the blush on Will’s cheeks.  
“They aren’t too much?” Will asked the anxiety he was feeling beginning to wash away as Hannibal grew fonder of the gift.  
“Its perfect” Hannibal got up placing the box on the coffee table and sitting next to Will, he didn’t waste any time in kissing Will with force and hunger, if it weren’t for Shaun returning to the room he would have quite happily made love to Will right there on the sofa.  
“Get a room” Shaun laughed as he chose to sit in the armchair Hannibal had just given up.  
“We have one thanks” Will could feel the confidence returning as he sassed his dad’s comment.  
“Now for your gift” Hannibal smiled reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small black box simple yet effective Will thought. Luckily the box was too big to be a ring, he was kind of relieved about that he wasn’t quite ready for such grand gestures, especially not with his dad in the room. Will wasted no time in pulling the lid away and removing the protective packaging. Inside the box was a mans copper coloured bracelet, the metal was tightly braided in design with two silver claps to hold it together there was a silver tag wrapped around the middle of the bracelet with the initials ‘W.H.’ engraved onto it.  
“Han…this is beautiful…but it must have cost you a fortune” Will was feeling slightly embarrassed now as clearly Hannibal had spent more on his gift.  
“Its not about the money Will, I wanted to get you something special, with this I will be with you wherever you go” Hannibal ran his finger over the two letters signifying both their names.  
“You’re amazing!” Will laughed the tears stinging his eyes, pulling Hannibal into a tight embrace hiding his face in his neck to hide the tears.  
“I take it you like it then?” Hannibal laughed pushing Will to face him.  
“I love it!” Will took the bracelet out of the box to examine it further.  
“Allow me” Hannibal took the band from Will and slowly draped it over his wrist attaching the two clasps together.  
“I don’t think I will ever take this off now” Will chuckled leaning in to press their lips together, he was feeling on top of the world with how much he loved Hannibal right now.  
“That’s a very thoughtful gift Hannibal” Shaun commented from the armchair smiling knowingly at Hannibal who nodded, the small private exchange going unnoticed by Will, but that moment between them spoke volumes it was Shaun’s way of letting Hannibal know he was accepted and that he trusted Hannibal with his son. It was acceptance and Hannibal could feel the change in Shaun’s attitude towards him, it made him feel that their relationship was now acknowledged and approved by Shaun, which is all Hannibal ever wanted from him.  
Will was too busy admiring his gift to notice anything between the two men beside him until Hannibal placed his hand over his knee.  
“I’m so glad you like it Will” Hannibal smiled warmly at him before pressing their lips together once more. A buzzing and ringing from Hannibal’s pocket snapped them out of their moment.  
“Dinner is ready” Hannibal beamed a bright smile as he pulled the phone from his pocket silencing the offensive noise. 

The dinner was incredible, the golden turkey was the center of attention at the head of the table neatly decorated with sugar-coated sticks Hannibal had collected from outside. The table itself was coated with a fine dusting of icing sugar to simulate snow and the plates and bowls of food all smelt divine. Hannibal really had gone all out for this Christmas meal and was looking rather pleased with himself when he appeared in the room carrying the box of knives Will had given him as his gift.  
“Are you going to use those?” Will asked a little surprised, he would have thought Hannibal would save them for a later date.  
“Of course, it’s a special occasion so I have to bring out my best knives” Hannibal stole a kiss as he walked past Will’s seat to the top of the table. 

Hannibal carved the turkey and they all began digging into their meals they were sat in comfortable silence until Will caught Hannibal’s smile.  
“Thank you for today”  
“The pleasure is all mine, Will” Hannibal replied setting his cutlery to rest on the edge of his plate.  
“I mean it, you didn’t have to do any of this and you’ve created something really special” Will was trying his best not to cry, not because he was sad, but because his heart was so full of love for this man that he didn’t know if he could contain it.  
“You’re worth it” Hannibal smiled leaning into place his lips on Will’s, Shaun was seated across the table and didn’t make a sound, he simply watched the exchange feeling proud that his son had finally found love.


	5. Goodbye Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long since I posted, to make up for that, here is an extra long chapter to sink your teeth into. I hope you enjoy. Pre-warning there is mention of panic attacks in this chapter so if that bothers you or if you are affected by this topic please be aware. I dont want to upset anyone with this story.

Valentines day was just around the corner, Will’s dad had stayed till new years and they’d spent most of that time either dining at Hannibal’s house or fixing up old boat engines in Will’s barn. Will felt good having his dad around spending time with him was something he had missed and now he had his dad’s acceptance of his relationship with Hannibal everything was falling into place in his life. Will and Hannibal had decided not to get each other anything for Valentines, but Hannibal had insisted they do something so he compromised and promised to spend the evening together. They hadn’t ironed out the details but it would most likely end with Hannibal cooking dinner and Will falling asleep on his shoulder whilst watching an old black and white Danish film. 

Work was going well and Will had managed to speak to Jack about getting more responsibilities on the ward, he was now also in charge of transporting confidential files to different parts of the hospital and Jack had even allowed him to help with the shift schedules one week. Hannibal meanwhile kept saving young lives, bumping into Will in the corridors became a regular occurrence for them, which usually ended with a short make-out session in Hannibal’s office. 

For Hannibal, however, there were thoughts still playing on his mind. Shaun hadn’t mentioned anything more to him about Will’s mother after their conversation in his kitchen but it had haunted Hannibal. There were things he wanted to know about Will’s past that he sensed Shaun was holding back on but he couldn’t ask and there was no way he was bringing it up with Will. Not yet anyway. He had been feeling guilty about keeping such a big secret from Will about his past and it had been eating away at him for nearly two months. His guilt finally came to a point when he began researching the various mental institutes in the city in search of a Mrs. Graham, it was a long shot he knew that but he had to try. His luck paid off when he bumped into Jack outside his office one morning.   
“Hannibal, you got a minute?” Jack stalked across the hall to join Hannibal outside his office he was just coming into work for the day so he hadn’t had a chance to unlock the door yet.   
“I’m aware I am slightly late Jack but I promise it won't happen again” Hannibal smiled as he turned to key in the lock.   
“I actually don’t care about that…I understand you’ve been using hospital time to find a patient in a psychiatric hospital in the city” it wasn’t a question, Hannibal knew that Jack would find out sooner or later there wasn’t anything that guy didn’t know about his staff or the ward he ran.   
“Yes, I am” Hannibal didn’t want to tell him the reason why as it was none of his business as if he could help it he would keep this secret from Jack.   
“May I ask why?”   
“You may…” Hannibal hesitated contemplating telling him to mind his own when he chose to lie instead “I’m doing a research paper on mentally unstable mothers and the effect on their children” it wasn’t a complete lie, he was looking for a mentally unstable mother and was in fact interested in the welfare of said mother’s only child.   
“Research paper? Why haven’t I heard of this?” Jack was more annoyed by the fact he didn’t know something than the actual topic of the fake paper.   
“Yes, however, I’m struggling to find a case study, I was hoping to speak with a particular patient at a hospital in the city” Hannibal had found a Mrs. Graham at the willow mental health hospital, by making a few calls to some contacts he had, unfortunately, a simple surgeon didn’t have brilliant contacts and they only managed to get him a name and a possible location, it might not even be her but it was his best chance.   
“I’ll contact a friend of mine for you” Hannibal looked up surprised at what Jack had said. Was he actually going to help him?  
“Really? Thank you, Jack, that would be very helpful” Hannibal replied nodding politely at Jack as a form of goodbye before entering his office. 

It hadn’t taken him long to get back to Hannibal with the contact, in fact, he had just finished filing some paperwork at the desk when Jack approached him.   
“Hannibal, good news I spoke to my guy and he said you can head down there this afternoon. Just tell him the patients name when you get there and he can sort you out” Jack handed Hannibal a slip of paper with all the information on, phone number, address etc.   
“Thank you Jack, but this afternoon might be tricky I’m on rounds today” he protested, he wanted to go but he didn’t think it would be this soon.   
“No worries, I’ll have Katz cover for you on rounds today, you go” Jack was a lenient boss at times when it suited him that is. Maybe Jack wanted more notoriety for the hospital and with a top surgeon looking into mental health maybe this was something that would get the hospital noticed in a positive light, that was why he was helping him out, but that also meant Hannibal had to now write the damn paper. 

Later that day Hannibal was packing up his bag to head out when a knock came at his door.   
“Come in” He called not really expecting anyone and everyone on staff knew that if he was in his office, to leave him be.   
“Hey, you ready for lunch?” Will approached the desk with a hopeful look in his eye.   
“Damn! Will I’m so sorry I forgot about our lunch plans” Hannibal smacked his forehead at being so oblivious.  
“That’s okay, you’re here now we could still go” Will asked that same hopeful look in his eye.   
“Unfortunately I cant today Will, I have somewhere I need to be this afternoon” Hannibal busied himself with packing his bag refusing to look at the hurt on Will’s face.   
“Right? And are you going to tell me what this thing is?” Will asked the disappointment in his voice was mixed with a hint of anger.   
“I’m sorry Will it's confidential I’m visiting a patient you see” Will exaggerated the nod of understanding clearly annoyed by it all.   
“Could we maybe do dinner then instead, I’ve hardly seen you this week” that wasn’t completely true, he had seen him in the hospital and on their breaks but when it came to spending any quality time together it had been a while.  
“I’m sorry Will I don’t know how long I’m going to be, we can do dinner tomorrow night instead okay?” Hannibal waited for Will’s answer.   
“Fine, whatever” Will was sulking now.   
“I’ll call you later” Hannibal kissed his cheek which Will turned away from slightly not wanting to be near him right now.   
“Yep, whatever” Will muttered, the annoyance had turned into anger at this point as he watched Hannibal leave. 

…………………………………………..

Hannibal drove through the light snow wiping away the flecks as they hit the window. It was late afternoon when he set off and the sun was beginning to set in the distance, the days had begun to get longer again but Hannibal preferred the calm of the night. 

As he pulled into the long winding driveway up to the hospital, he moved the car slowly over the hill to reveal the looming building coming into view. The building looked to be over a hundred years old with bulky chiseled stone making up the majority of the building. There were towers with pointed tops at either end of the hospital giving it the look of an old British medieval castle rather than a hospital. It was an incredible building and on any other day, Hannibal would have taken a moment to appreciate the history of the place he currently found himself in. However, today as the sun fell behind him casting a warm final glow over the frosted windows of the front entrance, he felt the weight of what he was here to do fall over him. 

The hospital inside was surprisingly modern considering its outward appearance the stark white corridors with little décor save for a few paintings of treelines and vast open fields. Hannibal was being led to the visitor’s room by a stout little woman in a nurse’s uniform her name remained unknown, as she wasn’t wearing a nametag, perhaps it was a safety precaution Hannibal wondered. 

When they entered the room at the far end of the corridor Hannibal glanced around the sea of faces some dressed in casual ‘outside’ clothes, these must be the visitors whilst a great number of the people in the room wore dressing gowns and casual simplistic outfits. The nurse hardly said a word to him the whole way down, her voice, therefore, startled him from his thoughts. 

“She’s over there” The woman pointed out a lady sitting at the far side of the room on one of the sterile beige armchairs, she was alone and was making no attempt to look around at the other people in the room she seemed withdrawn in on herself as Hannibal approached. 

As he approached he could see her features more clearly, she was a small woman, skinny but not dangerously so. She had soft features, her eyes were round and bright blue resembling Will’s almost perfectly. Hannibal stood a few feet from the empty chair hesitant about sitting down.   
“Hello?” Hannibal spoke softly trying to get her attention, the woman’s blue eyes drifted up to his for a moment before returning her attention to the hem of her dress. She was wearing a simple white floral dress with a cream cardigan the seemed two sizes too big for her. 

“I don’t know you?” She spoke softly as she avoided Hannibal’s stares. 

“My name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter you don’t know me, but I know you Ms. Graham” Hannibal replied finally taking a seat next to her slowly so as not to startle her. 

“My name is Maria” She snapped a little at him, she visibly flinched at the use of her last name. 

“My apologies…Maria” Hannibal didn’t know where to begin so allowed her to start. 

“How do you know me?” She asked her hands brushing away the thick brown curls that hung over her face.

“When I said I know you, what I meant was I know of you…I’m a friend of Shaun’s your ex-husband” Hannibal began, he didn’t want to jump straight in with the information about Will, not until he could get a handle on her mental state. 

“Well if you’re a friend of his then you are no friend of mine” She snarled at him turning away from him in the chair. 

“I am aware of your history together but that is not why I’m here Maria” Hannibal’s attempts at reassuring the woman seemed to be working as she considered him once more. 

“He told you what I did?” Maria finally made eye contact with Hannibal who simply nodded a sad smile on his face. 

“He did, it’s partly why I’m here” Hannibal added. “I’m a…friend…of your son” Maria’s eyes shot up with a look of sheer terror on her face. 

“No, you can’t be!” She began to breathe heavily clearly going into a panic attack at the mention of Will. 

“Maria, it’s alright take deep breaths for me” Hannibal reached out taking her hands in his own trying to steady her. 

“He can’t be!” She repeated to herself almost like a mantra. 

“Maria, breathe!” Hannibal took some deep breaths himself trying to persuade her to copy him, it seemed to work as she visibly calmed down her shoulders relaxing.

“You can’t know him…he’s dead…I killed him” She let the tears fall now hitting the cotton of her dress. 

“Maria, who told you he was dead?” Hannibal was concerned now how could she not know Will was alive. 

“Shaun…he said I had killed him when he was a baby” Maria continued to cry her sobs escaping her lips. 

“Maria, Will is alive! He’s an adult now” Maria held her breath as she stared at Hannibal her eyes shining with tears. 

“My baby…he’s alive?” 

“Yes” 

“I want to see him,” She demanded. 

“Maria, there will be time for that… but first, you need to calm down and we can discuss this properly okay” Hannibal released her hands from his grasp and went to get her some water from a table nearby. He took his time allowing the woman a moment to herself to take in the information that her only child was actually alive. When he returned she was visibly calmer almost back to the state she was in when he had first arrived. Sitting down next to her again he held out the water for her which she gratefully accepted. 

“I can see why he did it” She began, Hannibal was not entirely sure who she was referring to. “I was a mess after William was born, and that night I…” She paused unable to say the words “…I don’t blame him for putting me in here I needed help I just couldn’t see that and William deserved better than me” Maria was calm now her voice steady almost normal considering she was in a hospital for mental health care. 

“You do not hold any ill feelings towards Shaun?” Hannibal seemed surprised by this admission perhaps being in the hospital for thirty years had given her the time to forgive and move on. 

“I understand why he did what he did…he was trying to protect his son from his own mother” She shed a tear at this as the memory of her little boy came back to her “I’m not surprised he told me William was dead, if it were me I’d have done the same…to protect him”. 

“That’s very admirable Maria” Hannibal decided it was what she needed to hear from him that forgiving Shaun and understanding what she did clearly was a big step for her in her treatment that needed acknowledgment. 

“Thank you, so tell me how do you know William” She watched Hannibal as he considered how much he was going to reveal to this woman about Will’s life. 

“I work with Will, he’s a dear friend of mine” Hannibal felt this was sufficient for the time being. 

“Does he know?” She asked quietly, Hannibal didn’t need confirmation to know what she was referring to. 

“No…all he knows is you left when he was a baby” Hannibal supplied. 

“Is he…how…I mean” She wanted to ask everything, how he was, what he was doing with his life, did he have a good childhood. Everything a mother would want to know. 

“He’s had a good life…has…a good life” Hannibal muttered trying to reassure her. 

“That’s good, I’m glad” She smiled a genuine smile as she fell into her thoughts for a moment. Hannibal didn’t push her and allowed her the moment to imagine her son’s life. 

“I’d like to see him?” She finally spoke looking back at Hannibal who nodded at her before taking his phone out of his pocket. He was hesitant about showing her a photo as he was already feeling guilty about being here without telling Will, what if he didn’t want to know his mother at all. He swiped up through his photos trying to find a generic photo that didn’t involve an intimate selfie between them or a photo of them in bed together. He eventually found one of Will sitting on his front porch with his dog Winston smiling down at the dog it had been a candid photo but one Hannibal loved dearly. Maria took the phone when it was offered to her and burst into tears at the sight of her little boy all grown up. 

“He’s beautiful,” She laughed through her tears as the emotions all took over at once. 

“Yes he is” Hannibal muttered under his breath but it didn’t go unnoticed by Maria. 

“You and he are good friends?” She smiled at him almost knowingly. 

“I care for William deeply” Hannibal smiled swiping the phone across to reveal a photo of the pair of them together, it was a selfie with Will kissing Hannibal on the cheek and Hannibal laughing. 

“You both look very happy” She smiled sadly down at the phone, she didn’t seem phased by the knowledge that they were together which Hannibal was relieved about. 

“We are happy” He took the phone back when she offered it to him. 

“I want to know why you wanted to meet me?” Maria offered. 

“I wanted to meet you because it’s a part of Will’s past that he doesn’t know about and I suppose I needed to meet you so that one day if Will asked about you or decided he wanted to look you up, I could be there for him with some knowledge to offer him” Hannibal had gone behind Will’s back coming here and he didn’t know how he would react if he ever found out but he also liked to know both sides of a situation before making his judgement as there was always two sides to a story. 

“I appreciate you coming, Hannibal, perhaps you might come again I’d like to hear more about your life with Will?” Maria seemed hopeful and Hannibal didn’t want to crush that idea for her. 

“Perhaps, I shall have to speak to Will but rest assured I will return soon” Hannibal got up from the chair but was stopped by Maria grabbing his hand. 

“Take care of him” She smiled kissing Hannibal’s hand before letting him go. 

………………………………….

Will knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t help himself he had to know where Hannibal was going. It wasn’t until he turned onto the long track towards the historical looking building that he realised where he was.

“A mental hospital? What are you up to Han?” Will muttered as he kept his distance watching Hannibal get out of his car and head inside the building. Will gave it a moment before he followed inside careful not to get caught by Hannibal, he would have to come up with an excellent excuse for being there if he was caught. 

As he entered the building he ducked behind a notice board, as Hannibal was led past him down a long corridor by one of the nurses, he couldn’t follow straight away or else they would spot him so he chose to ask at the desk. 

“Good afternoon sir how can I help?” A friendly woman behind the desk perked up as he approached. 

“Yeah hi, the guy that’s just come in can you tell me where he’s going?” Will wasn’t even convinced this woman was going to give him any information but he was willing to try. 

“Are you with him?” She asked with a smile plastered on her face. 

“Yes…I’m his colleague, we came in together but I was parking the car you see” good lie Will thought and it seemed to work as she tapped a few keys into the computer. 

“Doctor Lecter?” She enquired. 

“Yep that’s him” 

“Says here he’s visiting a patient, she’ll be down in the visitor's room he’s most likely heading there” Will nodded at her with a thanks, he paused as he went to turn away. 

“This may sound really stupid but…whose he visiting?” The woman looked at him slightly puzzled, he was aware that his previous lie would indicate that they were visiting the same person and he should know this information, but she obliged him none the less. 

“Guest log says he’s here to see Maria” She assumed he knew who this was so only gave her first name. 

“Maria?” Will eyed her carefully. 

“Yes…Maria Graham” She looked even more confused at him now as if he should know who he was here to visit. 

“Graham?...yes of course…sorry…thank you for the help” Will was stunned as he heard the name but he had to keep his composer or else he would get chucked out. He pointed towards the corridor in a silent question, he didn’t think he could speak right now. 

“End of the hall follow the signs,” She pointed up towards the sign hanging above the door. Will nodded a thanks once more before following where Hannibal had gone moments before. His breathing was increased and he didn’t realise he was in the middle of a panic attack until he reached the entrance of the visitors room looking inside through the glass window in the door. He clutched his chest trying to steady his breathing, looking around the room he spotted the familiar sight of Hannibal standing in front of someone but was blocking the view. Will’s legs suddenly gave way causing him to steady himself against the wall as he took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. 

“You alright sir?” The nurse that had shown Hannibal in was now standing in front of Will holding his arm checking his pulse. 

“I’m fine just feel a bit faint that’s all” He assured her she took a moment to consider him before heading inside the room. He watched her through the window as she grabbed him some water but his eyes were drawn back to Hannibal who was now sitting next to the mystery woman. The nurse returned blocked his view once more and handed him the glass of water, which he took with a thanks. 

“You sure you’re going to be alright?” She enquired once more. 

“Yes, thank you for the water I think I’ll be okay now” He assured her and she seemed satisfied enough to leave him. 

Looking back into the room completely disregarding the water in his hand his eyes travelled back to the pair in the far corner of the room. He disregarded Hannibal completely for the woman sitting beside him with her dark curls and her piercing blue eyes there was no mistaking the resemblance, or the coincidence regarding the name. Who the hell was this woman? He could feel the anger rising within him directed at Hannibal who had clearly gone behind his back to visit…whoever this person was who clearly had some link to him. 

Will decided to let the two of them talk, clearly they were going to be there a while so he headed away from the area. In all honesty when he saw the woman, Maria Graham, and those eyes…he had wanted to run away as fast as his legs could carry him but something about her had kept him still until he saw Hannibal and the rage he felt he needed to get some air. Before he realised it he was running down the corridor the windows flashing by him as he ignored the shouts from the receptionist he burst through the doors into the cold evening air. The tears were stinging in his eyes at the icy air he cleared his vision enough to sit on a bench by the front entrance. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there for but his fingers were red with the cold by the time Hannibal appeared at the entrance. 

“Will?” Hannibal looked concerned at the sight of his boyfriend sitting alone on a bench in the snow. He rushed over taking a seat next to him trying to warm his hands but getting no response from him. 

“What are you doing here?” Hannibal began. 

“I followed you” Will muttered, his eyes cold and never meeting Hannibal’s. 

“I see” Hannibal didn’t say anything else just continued to try and warm Will’s fingers. Will pulled his hands away shuffling himself down the bench making it clear he didn’t want to be near Hannibal right now. 

“Who is she?” Will snapped. 

“Will before I say anything let me just say I didn’t do this to hurt you” 

“Too late for that…now explain” Will was callous in his tone and he didn’t even care at the moment, he was hurt and he wanted Hannibal to know that. 

“That woman in there…she’s your mother” Hannibal didn’t move he allowed Will to take in the information much like he had done with Maria only a few moments before.

“Right…” Will was unmoving and he remained quiet worrying Hannibal slightly. 

“Will I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to upset you” 

“Stop…just stop…before you give me some bullshit reason behind keeping this from me just stop!” Will was shouting now causing Hannibal to flinch away from him turning his gaze to look at the snow under his feet. 

“I never meant to hurt you Will I merely wanted to understand” Hannibal spoke softly his guilt getting the better of him. 

“Understand what? She left me Hannibal! What more is there to understand!” Will was quieter this time but the anger was still clear. 

“There’s more to it than you know Will and I didn’t want to put you through unnecessary pain before getting the full picture” Hannibal explained trying to get him to understand. 

“Were you ever going to tell me? And how the hell did you even find her?” Will had so many questions but he was too angry to properly discuss this right now. 

“In time if you decided you wanted to find your mother I would have told you, yes…and as for how I found her, your dad told me she was in an institute in the city, I had to do a bit of asking around but I found a patient here, Jack then spoke with his contact here who got me a meeting with her” Hannibal explained the process watching Will closely for any sign of forgiveness or at the very least understanding. 

“In time? So you would have kept this from me for how long…what if I never wanted to find her, what if we grew old together had a family of our own and what if that was enough for me! I never had a mum growing up so I never knew what I was missing, deep down inside me I knew there was something missing though.” Will paused letting the tears slip down his cheeks as he finally looked at Hannibal “Until I met you…you were all I ever needed Hannibal! With you in my life I felt like I finally had a family someone to call my own!” Will was sobbing now unable to control his emotions as he let go all he had been feeling the past few weeks in regards to their relationship. 

“Needed?” Hannibal puzzled his use of the past tense. 

Will got up from the bench brushing the snow from his coat sleeves and wiping the tears from his face trying to compose himself. 

“You lied to me Hannibal, and you were willing to keep something as big as this from me!” Will’s voice rose again before he could pull himself together Hannibal stood up in front of him the panic evident on his face. 

“Will don’t do this” Hannibal never pleaded for anything, he never had to plead before but here he was begging because he was about to lose the best thing in his life. 

“It’s too late Hannibal, I can’t ever forgive this” Will couldn’t help it as he found his fingers brushing Hannibal’s stray hair from his face pushing it back out the way so he could see his face, his eyes were brimming with tears but he was holding strong. 

“I’ll never stop loving you” Hannibal spoke the first shed of tears escaping and cascading down his face. 

“Goodbye Hannibal” Will brushed the tear from Hannibal’s cheek in one final gesture of intimacy before turning and walking away. Hannibal watched his back retreat and watched as he climbed into his car and drove away all the while standing frozen to the spot, the feeling of Will’s fingers still tracing his cheek he’d just lost his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH Sorry, that was so angsty but a good story has to have some disruption. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and you'll stick around for the rest of the story.


	6. Left unsaid

Hannibal had tried to call Will a number of times since they parted but never got a response and he never left a voicemail because he never knew what to say. How was he going to fix this? 

Will looked down at his phone, yet another messaged flashed onto the screen _missed call: Hannibal._

“Stop calling me!” He snapped as he threw his phone across the living room the screen hitting the arm of the sofa and landing with an unsatisfying sound on the cushion. Winston whined up at his master pushing his nose into Will’s hand, Will smiled down at the dog and stroked his ear the tears that had been falling for days now still stained his cheeks but it was as if he had used them all up, he sobbed but only sound came out. He hadn’t shaved in days created a dark shadow of stubble across his jaw, he hadn’t slept so his eyes were dark and weary. Will scrubbed his hand through his hair feeling the grease coating the thick curls, he hadn’t showered in at least two days and it was beginning to show. He needed to get out of this slump, he had called in work sick for nearly a week now and he couldn’t put it off any longer sooner or later he would have to face him. 

A knock on the screen door caused a low grumble to come from Winston and some of the other dogs lying on the rug by the fireplace; at the second knock Winston huffed out a low warning bark. “Quiet Winston” Will warned pushing the dog's nose in warning, looking up at the door Will considered his options. He could answer the door but he looked a mess, not that he cared about his appearance right now he was hurting and his appearance was reflecting that perfectly. On the other hand, it could be Hannibal on the other side of the door, maybe he finally gave up trying to call and thought he’d drop by if that were the case he was in no way ready to face him. Deciding on a third option he moved to the side window peeking through the thin curtains. He sighed in relief at the sight of Beverley standing at the door ready to knock again. Before she had the chance he pulled open the main door and slowly pushed back the screen door. 

“Hey Will, wow you look like shit” Were the first words to come from her mouth.

“Thank you” Will sarcastically responded stepping aside so she could come in, he wasn’t in the mood to stand in the cold outside so he made his way back to his chair taking up the position he’d been in for over a week now. 

“Not seen you at work for a while I thought I’d come check on you” She entered the small living space and hovered next to the sofa unsure whether or not to sit down, she glanced around her taking in the mess of the room. It was small and therefore the clutter in the space made it look messier than it probably was, but the empty take away trays and beer bottles littering his chair made the room look terrible. 

“I’m fine” He muttered rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Clearly” She was the one being sarcastic now as she brushed off the sofa cushion before sitting down. “So are you going to tell me what’s going on or am I going to have to drag it out of you?” she finally snapped she wasn’t about to play nice with him enough was enough. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just not feeling well I’ll be back to work next week” He muttered patting his knee for buster to jump up. 

“Right, well if it helps Hannibal is as miserable as you are…its actually become a bit of a problem now he’s moodier than ever and he’s taking it out on the rest of us” Beverley explained. 

“Not my problem” Will snapped. 

“Look I don’t care if you tell me what’s happened or not but you can’t sit in the dark festering like this it's not healthy” Beverley picked up a few trays of empty food packets and took them into the kitchen to dispose of, the least she could do if she can’t get through to him is make him clean himself up. 

“I need to get away” Will finally spoke the truth, the exhaustion he had been pushing aside finally hitting him. 

Beverley appeared at the kitchen door, she leaned against the frame looking at him with sympathy.

“He hurt you good didn’t he” She commented realising that although she didn’t have the full story she could see her friend was truly hurting. 

“I don’t know what to do?” He began to cry gently hiding his face in Buster's fur holding the dog close, Buster tried to lick away his tears.

“If you really feel like you can’t go back then I may have an option for you” Will looked up at her curiously, “I may have overheard Jack telling Hannibal about a job opening on the infants’ ward, they are looking for a ward manager to take over…the last guy retired and Jack has been running it since but he’s struggling to handle both” Beverley continued and Will’s interest was peaked. 

“Do you think he would consider me?” Will asked hopefully.

“I don’t see why not, you’ve practically been running the ward with him the past month whose to say you can’t run one on your own” Beverley encouraged him. 

“And it gets me away from Hannibal” Will added, Beverley simply shrugged her shoulders at him.

“I’m going in now!” Will jumped up from the chair Buster jumping down and chasing after his master. 

“You can’t go now you’re a mess,” Beverley pointed at his appearance. 

“I’ll get a shower, then go in” Will had a smile on his face the first time he’d had any hope for his future in the past week. Beverley chuckled at her friend’s excitement it was a nice change from how she’d found him. 

………………………………………………..

Will had showered and brushed his hair in a vain attempt to tame his curls but at least he looked presentable, he had thrown on a pair of dark jeans and the only smart shirt he owned, which was a dark button-down shirt. He left Beverley in charge of looking after the dogs whilst he drove into the city, she didn’t mind as it meant she could get his house tidied up for him without being interrupted. 

Will skidded his truck to a halt outside the hospital and jumped out running for the elevators, when they took too long he slammed into the side door that led to the stairwell that no one ever used. He didn’t waste any time buzzing into the ward as he raced to the reception. 

“Where’s Jack” he demanded a smile still on his face. 

“In his office” Will didn’t waste time he didn’t even reply he just darted for the corridor. He slowed his approach as the door came into view, he stopped dead in his tracks when the door opened and Hannibal stepped out followed closely by Jack, Will took the opportunity whilst they were distracted to duck down a side corridor out of view listening closely to the conversation. 

“I’m sure you’ll do great in the new position Hannibal” Jack commented. Will glanced around the corner and saw them shaking hands something was going down. 

“Thank you, Jack, I’m looking forward to the change” Hannibal’s voice cut through Will, he hadn’t heard that sweet accent since the day at the hospital and his heart ached for it. 

“Well it’s a real shame on our part, we’re going to really miss your skills around here, but you are perfect for the job I’m confident you’ll do just fine” Jack was talking about a job? He couldn’t have given the job to Hannibal? Will suddenly felt a stab of pain, not only did he miss his chance with the job but it had gone to the one person he wanted to get away from and now he was going to be in charge. 

“I appreciate the sentiment Jack I’ve needed some good news this week” Hannibal sounded…sad. That was something at least he was as miserable as he was. 

“Ah yes a broken heart, well you can move on now find yourself someone new” Will scowled at Jack’s comment how could he be so straight forward like it was the easiest thing in the world to get over a broken heart. 

“If only it were that simple but thank you all the same Jack, good day” At least Hannibal agreed with him. Will realised Hannibal was heading his way so snuck down the corridor further hiding in the shadows. 

Hannibal passed him and he got a quick glance at his scruffy appearance, his hair was out of place and he too had a stubble forming. The sight almost broke Will’s heart, he missed Hannibal despite their fight he still loved the man but he could never go back it was still too hard to stomach, maybe one day he might be able to forgive him but that wouldn’t be for a long time. 

“Will?” He had been too busy staring at Hannibal that he hadn’t noticed Jack coming his way.

“Jack, I was just…” he had nothing.

“I thought you weren’t back until next week?” Jack looked slightly pissed, he had told Jack he was unwell yet here he was completely fine. 

“Sorry Jack I am but I was actually here to speak to you…I was hoping the ward manager job was still open…but it would appear I’m too late” Will pointed down the corridor to where Hannibal had walked off. 

“The job? You think Hannibal is the new ward Manager?” Jack laughed as if it Will had just suggested something insane. 

“He hasn’t got the job?” Will was confused now but also kind of hopeful, maybe he could still get that job. 

“No Hannibal’s been offered a promotion he’s going to be head of cardiac surgery at the new children’s hospital opening over in Ellicott City” Jack chuckled again still finding the suggestion ludicrous. 

“He’s leaving?” Will could only focus on that part of the information, Hannibal was leaving, yes he had wanted to get away from Hannibal for a while but part of his would always know he was close by. Now he was moving away and Will’s heart couldn’t handle it. 

“Well yeah he starts next week, I’ve sent him home today to start packing up the essentials he moves out there on Monday morning” Jack informed him but Will was only registering the essential details, like Monday morning, which meant he had three days till Hannibal left forever. 

“I have to go, sorry Jack” Will ran off back to the entrance he needed to get out of here he couldn’t handle it right now. 

…………………………………………………..

“Will! Congrats, I just spoke to Jack he said he’s going to offer you the job” Beverley had arrived at his house the next evening after she finished work, Will hadn’t gone in yet again as he wasn’t actually supposed to go back to work till the following Monday. 

“What?” Will had admittedly only just woken up he had managed to sleep for a few hours after being awake all night thinking about Hannibal leaving. 

“You got the job! I thought you’d be happier about this?” Her smile faltered as she stepped inside. The house was tidier after she cleaned up but she could see the beginnings of the mess again with Will’s clothes strewn over the back of the sofa. 

“I am…I just have things on my mind” Will was excited he had wanted to run a ward it was his goal and in just a few short months he had managed that but his mind couldn’t stop thinking about Hannibal. 

“Is it perhaps a certain pediatric surgeon?” Beverley asked her eyes trying to meet Will’s. 

“He’s leaving” Will broke a tear but controlled his breathing trying to stay strong. 

“I know…” Beverley hesitated before continuing, “You let him go remember…Hannibal told me what happened” She finished Will shooting her a look. “Well it’s not like you were going to tell me and I wanted to help”. 

“He had no right, this is exactly the reason I ended it with him I cant trust him!” Will shouted slapping his hand across a beer can sat on the table causing it to go crashing into the wall. 

“Will, calm down! It’s obvious you still love him otherwise you wouldn’t still be thinking about him and losing sleep” She had a point but he didn’t want to hear it. “You still have a chance to make this right before he leaves” Beverley was referring to the fundraiser even on Sunday evening, Alana Bloom had sent out the invites before they had broken up. They had intended to go but Will wasn’t so sure now, he didn’t particularly fancy going to see a romance film in the middle of a starlit field, it was too romantic a setting for how he was feeling right now. 

“Yeah, yeah the outdoor cinema I know…he’s leaving though what could I say to make him stay even if I wanted him to” Will was softening up now thinking through his options. 

“You can only try…tell him how you truly feel” Beverley placed her hand on his shoulder comforting him. 

“I’ll think about it” Will muttered smiling at his friend.

__


	7. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to get the ending to this story right for a while now (on top of writing a bunch of other stories and working two jobs). But Finally, I think I have it right! Let me know what you think about my ending and I might do a little future update to these two.

The day of the fundraiser arrived and Will was nervous, nervous about meeting Hannibal again and actually having to speak to him. The last time he spoke to Hannibal he had said goodbye and looking back on the memory now pained him more than anything. He hadn’t wanted to say goodbye but he was hurt and betrayed it was the only thing he could think to do at the time. Will had volunteered to help set everything up so arrived early with Beverley and they were greeted by Alana and her brother Paul who were busy having a battle with a gazebo when they arrived. 

“Can we help?” Will chuckled, as he grabbed a falling pole before it hit Alana in the head. 

“Will, thank god you’re here, right there are a million and one things to do before this evening can you take over from me here and help Paul put this damn thing up and Beverley if you come help me set up the catering vans” Alana was in full organiser mode and Will didn’t want to argue, he kind of hoped he would stick with Beverley as he needed some friendly guidance before his big speech to Hannibal tonight. Will waved as they walked off and got to work putting up the gazebo with Paul. 

“Thanks for this, by the way, it’s a huge help” Paul commented from under the tent, they had managed to get the thing standing and were currently in the process of tying it in place with some string. 

“Its no bother at all I’m happy to help” Will smiled the first genuine smile in a week and for once his mind wasn’t on Hannibal. 

“No Hannibal today? I would have thought he would be up for helping out,” that was short-lived Will’s smile faded as he avoided Paul’s gaze.

“I’m sure he would have wanted to be here but he has to pack” Will muttered coldly. 

“Pack? Where’s he going?” Paul asked. 

“He’s leaving, got himself a new job in a new fancy children’s hospital” Will was secretly proud of him for that but the other more bitter part of him wanted to stay angry at him but it wasn’t really working out the way he hoped. 

“Well good for him!” Paul was clearly pleased for him but Will was struggling to hold any enthusiasm. “He is coming tonight though?” 

“I’m not sure, I hope so” the first honest feeling he had spoken. 

With the extra pair of hands they had managed to finish setting up with some time to spare so Will took this opportunity to find a spot for himself, he had brought a picnic of sorts for Beverley and him to share and he wanted a good spot for the movie so he began to scan the large park till he settled on a spot under a large oak tree that had a string of fairy lights coming off it leading to the tent on the far side. Although it was already getting darker the lights didn’t have their full romantic effect just yet. Will shook a blanket down trying to waft away most of the dog hair and laying it down on the ground pinning it down with the picnic box. 

“Mind if I join you?” Beverley appeared behind him giving him a start. 

“Geez don’t sneak up on a guy like that” Will clutched his chest in mock pain. 

“Sorry, but you are significantly distracted this evening, you worrying about Hannibal?” Of course, he was worried about Hannibal but what could he do about that? 

“That obvious?” 

“Yep, so have you figured out what you’re going to say to him?” Beverley sat down on top of the picnic box and watched Will settle onto the blanket crossing his legs. 

“Not really, I mean I feel betrayed, he lied to me about my mum and I don’t know how to get past that…” Will began, he had been wanting to get this off his chest all day. 

“But…” Beverley pressed sensing his hesitation. 

“But…I still love him! How can I still love someone who lied to me and hurt me” Will was getting aggravated he hated feeling helpless to his feelings. 

“Because that’s love, Will what you and Hannibal have is unique…its rare” Beverley smiled warmly at him “People spend their entire lives looking for what you two have and you’re willing to throw it all away because he found your mum?” Beverley was trying hard not to lose it with Will because that’s the last thing he needed but she was trying to get him to understand how she saw things. 

Will sat silently only acknowledging her for a moment before starring off into the park. 

“Will, he found her for you! So that if the time came where you decided you wanted to seek her out he would be there for you…that to me doesn’t sound like someone trying to hurt you…it sounds like love” Beverley was right and Will knew that but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Hannibal had met his mother before he had or that Hannibal had more of a relationship with her than he will ever know. 

“It’s going to sound stupid, but I feel like he knows her better than I do and that’s not right” Will tried to explain to Beverley. 

“It’s not stupid I get it, you feel like he took that first meeting away from you that after so many years you wanted to have that big heartfelt reunion and he got that first” 

“Yeah exactly! But I shouldn’t be jealous I know now why he did it but I can't help but feel jealous” Will hung his head in his hands sighing if it wasn’t one thing it was another to make him feel like shit. 

“I think personally you’re just digging for excuses now not to fix this thing and if that’s the case then you should walk away now because you’re only going to hurt him and I know you Will, you don’t want to do that” Beverley had climbed off the box and curled up next to Will pulling his shoulder to hold him close. 

“At the beginning, I wouldn’t have hesitated to hurt him because that’s how I felt…I hate to admit it but you’re right, I love him too much to hurt him” Will smiled through the tears stinging his eyes as he felt the warmth of his friend close to him. He’d missed having someone close. 

“Of course I’m right, now come on you need to sort yourself out, you don’t want to meet Hannibal looking like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards” Beverley looked over his appearance, his hair was out of place which wasn’t unusual for his untameable locks but he hadn’t put much thought into his wardrobe. She tugged at his flannel shirt in disgust and made a point of suggesting he get changed. 

“I don’t have anything else,” He moaned as he pulled his shirt free from her grasp. 

“Don’t worry I’ll sort that you just go clean yourself up” She pushed him up from the blanket and set off in search of a better shirt. 

…………………………………….

The sun had finally set and the only lights in the park were the fairy lights scattered throughout the area and a few street lamps that lit the pathways. Will made his way back towards his picnic spot, the park was beginning to fill up now as people arrived with their families some he recognised from the hospital as past patients. His eyes naturally scanned the faces as they piled through the gates in search of the one person he wanted to see that night. He tugged at the new shirt that Beverley had managed to acquire from Paul, he had a few spares in his car for emergencies. 

“You can never be too careful” Paul had said to Beverley as he handed her a light green button down with small white dots detailing the front. 

It wasn’t what Will would normally wear and he felt a little uncomfortable in it, according to Beverley he looked ‘Smokin’ but he didn’t feel it he just felt like a bit of a lemon. 

“You look fine stop messing” Beverley appeared next to him slapping his hand away from the hem of the shirt. 

“I don’t know about any of this Bev doesn’t it just look like I’m trying too hard?” He pulled at the shirt again trying to settle it in a place that was more comfortable for him. 

“Not at all, he will appreciate the effort, now stop messing!” She slapped his hand a bit harder this time to make her point. 

“Alright I’ll stop, I’m going to get my cardigan though cause at least then I won't feel like such a sore thumb” Will huffed heading off to get his thick sweater from the truck. 

His truck was parked behind the gazebo with all the other volunteer cars, he had brought the jumper thinking it would get cold in the evening. He reached into the truck pulling the jumper free when he felt a hand tentatively touching his back. He shot out the truck with a start at the sudden hand on his back, spinning around his heart almost jumped into his throat. 

“Hello, Will” 

“Hannibal!” Will had to catch his breath as the lump in his throat began to block off any sense of communication. 

“How have you been?” Hannibal asked his smile as warm as it only ever was for Will. 

“Good, yeah been spending time with the dogs and getting work done…” Will sighed he wasn’t even fooling himself “In truth, I’ve been a mess” he laughed as it was the only thing he could think to do to ease the tension. 

“I’m sorry” Hannibal spoke avoiding Will’s eyes as he awkwardly shuffled his feet in the dirt. 

“I know…look Han, can we talk?” Will wanted to get it done he had wasted enough time as it was. 

“I was hoping to see Paul and Toby a moment” Hannibal explained suddenly feeling guilty as he saw the hurt expression cross Will’s face. “Shall I come find you later?” he suddenly suggested trying to salvage it. 

“Sure, yeah I’ll see you later” Will stumbled over his words as the tension inside him grew to a peak. Hannibal smiled awkwardly before walking away.

…………………………………….

“Alright, everybody, take your seats…or blankets” Alana’s voice rung out over the speakers in the park as a few chuckles emerged from the crowd. It was a good turn out and Will couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he’d helped put this together. 

“I hope you’re all excited but before we watch the film that my nephew has chosen for this evening, I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone for turning up today and donating some money towards the lilypad children’s ward” an applause and a few whoops came from the crowd.

“I would also like to say a special thank you to a few people, first of all, Jack Crawford for supporting this event on behalf of lilypad, to the amazing doctors, nurses and staff on the ward who without them my nephew Toby wouldn’t be here today” Alana welled up at the thought. “And a special thank you to Doctor Hannibal Lecter who was Toby’s surgeon, doctor and most importantly his friend…” Alana looked around the crowd for Hannibal and spotted him standing off to the side by the gazebo entrance with Beverley, he nodded thanks towards Alana before she continued. 

“And finally I wanted to say thank you to someone who went above and beyond his duties at the hospital in order to put Toby at ease and ultimately became a very important part of his life” She paused as she met Will’s gaze across the grass “Will Graham thank you so much for all the effort and support you put into Toby’s care…even if you are just a porter” She giggled at him and Will couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered the silly argument he had with Hannibal when they first got together. He had told Alana about the argument shortly after it happened when they were becoming friends and it was a private joke now between the two of them. Will could feel his cheeks burning as he felt eyes on him, looking over at Beverley he could see Hannibal starring right at him. 

“Now to the main event!” She gestured to Paul, who was in control of the projector, to start the movie. 

……………………………….

The film was well underway by the time Will noticed Hannibal making his way through the crowd, he had settled into the blanket with his back against the base of the tree his grey sweater pulled tightly around his body protecting him from the chill of the night. The music from the film filtered across the park the upbeat tune of Chitty, Chitty Bang, Bang was enough to make anyone smile, Toby had chosen the film and had naturally gone for the one film that reminded him of their time together at the hospital. The memories both warmed and pained Will as Hannibal made his final approach and hesitated at the edge of the blanket. 

“You waiting for permission?” Will was a bit cold in his tone, which he instantly regretted when Hannibal dropped his gaze. 

“May I?” ever polite, Will couldn’t help but snigger quietly to himself, gesturing with his hand for Hannibal to join him. Hannibal took a moment to position himself against the tree next to Will but far enough away so they weren’t touching. 

They sat in silence both focusing their attention on the events of the film, there was no tension like he had felt before but simply peace in their silence. 

“I’m sorry, Will” Hannibal spoke first, Will didn’t want him to start he had too much he wanted to get off his chest and he had to interrupt him. 

“Wait, Hannibal before you say anything I need to say something” Hannibal starred at Will politely obeying his request.   
“I…what happened between us…ugh” Will groaned as he struggled to get out the speech he had so meticulously rehearsed in his mirror all weekend. 

“Take your time Will, I’m not going anywhere” The reassurance was enough to calm Will back down, the hand on his leg was a nice gesture and one he had sorely missed. 

“I’m sorry I was so nasty to you that day at the hospital, I have since realised what you were trying to do by finding my mother and I can't stay mad at you for that” Will paused trying to get the apologies out of the way so he could finally tell him how he truly felt.   
“Hannibal this past week has been agony just being away from you not being able to speak to you or touch you…” Will suddenly felt very awkward “I practised this whole speech and I cant…” Will was struggling and Hannibal sensed this. 

“Will, I’ve been miserable without you…for a long time in my life, I felt like I didn’t need anyone I could go through life on my own and I managed for the most part…but then I met you and you were amazing!” Hannibal spoke his hand still resting on Will’s knee and Will making no attempt to move it. 

“How do you do that? Say how you’re feeling so easily?” 

“I don’t find it easy Will, my heart is screaming right now” Hannibal took Will’s hand and placed it on his chest over his rapidly beating heart. Will looked down at the gesture before making eye contact with Hannibal his own heart pounding in his chest their faces inches apart. 

“I was an idiot and I’m so sorry!” Will almost shouted the panic and desperation in his voice and the tears threatening to fall. 

“Don’t be sorry just say you’ll love me” Hannibal cupped Will’s cheek and pulled him closer. 

“I will always love you” Will spoke in hardly a whisper as his lips met Hannibal’s in a slow passionate kiss. The music from the film filled the air. 

A gentle breeze form hushabye mountain,  
Softly blow over lullaby bay.  
It fills the sail of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away. 

It isn't far to hushabye mountain,   
And your boats wait down by the key.

They broke apart both struggling not to laugh as the music surrounded them. Hannibal couldn’t help it as the music played on he began to sing like he did that night to Toby, the language came so easily to him as he sang to Will. By the time the movie moved on to the next scene Will’s heart was screaming, but something was still nagging him about their whole situation. 

“I want to meet her” He suddenly announced, the look on Hannibal’s face told him that he knew exactly what he meant. 

“I will be right there with you when you do” Hannibal pulled Will close holding his head against his shoulder in a loving almost protective embrace. 

“I’m scared” Will wasn’t going to cry but he could feel his fears pushing their way to the surface, the tightening arm around his shoulders reminded him that everything would be okay. 

“You’re safe, there is nothing to fear with me around” Hannibal held on tight for fear that if he let go Will would be gone for good. 

“What about you?” Will asked quietly. 

“What about me?” Hannibal asked confused pulling Will’s head away so they could lock eyes. 

“You’re leaving” Will refused to meet his gaze. 

“If you asked me, Will, I would stay” Nothing in life was that easy but here he was being offered his entire future on a silver platter, it was now or never he had to decide what he wanted. 

“Stay!” It wasn’t rushed, it didn’t feel panicked or desperate it was exactly what he wanted. 

Hannibal didn’t say a word just looked deeply at Will his eyes burning through him, slowly his grin turn to a beaming smile into a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Will tightly. 

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” Will asked his voice muffled in Hannibal’s jacket. 

“You idiot, I never accepted the job” Hannibal pulled away and couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked look on Will’s face. 

“But I heard you and Jack?” 

“You heard us talking about my transfer over to infants downstairs, I want to branch out into more complex surgeries, plus I hear the ward manager is really hot” Hannibal smirked wrapping his arms around Will’s waist pulling him close. 

“You and me then?” Will smiled back knowing that this is where he wanted to be forever. 

“You, me and the dogs” Hannibal corrected gaining a chuckle from Will. 

“I love you so much” Will turned serious once more and leant in for a full on passionate kiss curling his fingers through Hannibal’s hair felt so familiar and he never wanted to pull away, the little voice to his side caught them both off guard. 

“Mr Will?” Toby was standing by their side tugging at Will’s jacket but hanging his head low as if he was shy about something. 

“Toby?” Will answered untangling himself from Hannibal and sitting up so he was eye level with the little boy he had grown to care so much for. 

“Are you and Dr Lecter going to get married now?” his innocence was too much sometimes, Will thought as he chuckled nervously chancing a look over at Hannibal who had stood up now and who was avoided his gaze and was instead focused on the movie screen but there was a smirk pulling at his lips like he was listening to the conversation but pretending not to. 

“Uh, let me get back to you on that one buddy” Will stood up and ruffled the little boys hair who seemed satisfied with the answer, for now at least. 

“Come sit with us?” Toby asked pulling the sleeve of his jacket once more indicating to the picnic bench nearer the marquee where his dad and aunt were currently taking up residence along with Beverley. 

“Sure, you head on over we’ll join you in a minute” Will smiled warmly and watched the little boy scamper off. 

“Yes” Hannibal finally spoke, Will was still watching the boy fondly running across to greet his family so he paid no attention to the man beside him when he pulled something from his pocket. 

“Yes what?” Will asked still not looking at Hannibal, more interested in what was happening at the picnic bench. 

“Yes, that is a good question…when are you going to marry me?” Hannibal’s voice was suddenly the only thing Will could focus on as he whipped his head around to face the other man. He looked down at Hannibal’s outstretched hand that held a black velvet box opened and inside sat a single silver band plain and simple exactly to his taste. 

“Are you serious?” Will could hardly breath trying to catch his breath and feeling the tears begin to brim under his eyes. 

“Completely” Hannibal pulled the ring out of the box and held it up between his finger and thumb in front of Will’s face. “So, what’s it to be?” Hannibal asked twisting the ring in his fingers. 

“Yes!” Will practically jumped on Hannibal engulfing him in an embrace the tears falling freely now. 

Hannibal pulled free and carefully slid the ring onto Will’s hand holding onto it tightly for a moment giving Will a slow kiss under the stars and his heart was beating a mile a minute, he was engaged to the man he loved, they were starting new jobs no longer the Doctor and the Porter now they were simply Hannibal and Will.


End file.
